Akuma
by Chibi Ally
Summary: Humans and Demons live side by side, but they are not equal. Demons have animal ears, and tails. Humans do not, and Demons are as easy to buy as kitties and puppies from a pound. Soubi finds an Akuma and he can either keep him, or take him back home.
1. BOOK 1 : CH 1: The Life Of An Akuma

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA.**

**Humans and Demons live side by side, but they are not equal. Demons have animal ears, and tails. Humans do not, and Demons are as easy to buy as kitties and puppies from a pound. Wealthy families keep demons in their homes to do chores, but not everyone thinks that's right…Soubi is one of those people. When he finds a Demon alone on the street, he has two choices. Return him to his owner, or hide him from the world.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Yuiko sat asleep on the mat in the kitchen , a small blanket covered her. A collar was around her neck. The tag read:

Yuiko

Nakano Mansion #406  
3-5 Hommachi 8-choume  
Shibuya-ku, TOKYO 150-2345

BREED: Akuma

She rolled over, her short little tail began to swish back and forth as she happily fell into a wonderful dream…

"Yuiko," Yamato said smiling throwing he a ball. Yuiko took off running and grabbed hold of it before throwing it back.

"Yuiko likes it with you Yamato-san," she said happily.

"You know what, I'll ask Mommy if you can sleep in my room, okay," Yamato said grinning.

"Yuiko would like to sleep in Yamato-san's room!" she said overjoyed.

Then she heard Yamato's voice drifting from downstairs.

"Akuma!" Yamato called early in the morning. "Akuma!"

Sighing she rolled over onto her feet, and stood up, heading upstairs. The door opened and Yuiko stepped in wearing an adorably frilly dress, her hair with bows in it. Her shoes, black and shiny, and she wore thigh high socks. That were white.

"Hai!" she said upon entering the room.

"The usual Akuma," she said softly before rolling over and falling asleep once more.

"Hai!" Yuiko said and she closed the door. Yuiko raced down to the kitchen and started making tea with honey, and toast with jelly. Just what Yamato wanted each and every morning before school. As soon as she finished she brought it up to Yamato on a tray.

"Yuiko has your breakfast!" she said setting it down on the nightstand by Yamato's bed.

"Thanks," Yamato said grabbing a piece of toast she started chewing it. Yuiko fell to her knees beside Yamato's bed. Yamato glanced sideways at her and smiled, she reached out petting little Yuiko's head softly.

"Oy! Yamato!"

Yamato's face lit up at the sound of her name coming through the open window. She jumped off the bed knocking over the breakfast tray as she rushed to the window.

"Yamato, I want to get to school early," Koya called. She was already standing outside on her lawn dressed in their school uniform.

"Right I'll be right down!" Yamato said smiling, she ran to her closet and began throwing off her cloths, and changing into her uniform. She showed no shame with Yuiko in the room. (Would you not change just because your cat was in the room?)

"What about your breakfast!?" Yuiko asked as she picked up the toast off the floor, and the tea cup, which had lost it's contents.

"You can go ahead and have it, and clean that tea up before Mom sees," Yamato said. She had finished getting dressed, so she rand over to Yuiko and patted her head. "Bye Bye Akuma."

Akuma…it was always the same. The child begs their parents for an Akuma, and they give the little Akuma a special name…a name like…Yuiko. They play games with their Akuma, and are nice to them…but then the kids get older, they take interest in other things…like Koya! Then they go right back to calling them Akuma…like all the adults did. Only young children gave their pets special names, names that no longer got used when the child grew up.

Yuiko sat beside Yamato's bed and started munching on her left over toast, Yuiko often ate the things that fell on the floor…

When she finished she got up and headed downstairs. Yamato's parents were at the table drinking coffee. "Yuiko will make you breakfast!" she said cheerfully, event though she didn't feel happy.

"No," Yamato's father said picking up the newspaper on the counter. "I have to go to work."

He leaned down and kissed his wife goodbye, before leaving. Yamato's mother stood up, and walked over to the mirror, "Akuma help me pull my hair into a bun."

"Hai!"

"When you're done with that go wake Yamato so she's not late."

"Yamato has already left, Koya came to pick her up a few minutes ago," Yuiko said.

"Oh, her and her girlfriend, I tell you. I hear wedding bells in the future!" Yamato's mother said smiling. "I left you a list of chores, have them done by the time I return home!"

"Hai!" Yuiko said.

With that Yamato's mother left, and the house was empty. So Yuiko got to cleaning, she did everything and Yamato's mother's list and then some. Afterwards she rolled into a ball and fell asleep on her little mat. This was starting to turn out like a pretty typical day for her, and she lived a typical Akuma lifestyle.

Though some Akumas were not so lucky. Seven years ago in fact, two little Akumas were not so lucky.

* * *

Two little Akuma's were living happily in the forests they called home when some men came. They captured the two of them, plus many others in their family and locked them away in wooden boxes. The box containing these two were sent to a pet shop in Tokyo Japan.

"Let's have a look," said the store owner opening up the box. The older Akuma was furious! He lunged out at the store owner swiping his razor sharp nails at him. He succeeded in scratching the man. "Grab him!" the store owner shouted and the other men in the room lunched at the child holding him down.

"Ugh, lock him up in the back, I'll have him put down later. Can't sell him with his violent nature he could harm a child," the owner said. "Was that all!?"

"There was supposed to have been another in here," the man looked in the crate. "He's hiding in the back."

The owner crouched down on all fours. A small five year old Akuma was in the very back crouched fearfully. "Oh now that one's cute! And timid, just how I like them." the man said reaching back he pulled the little Akuma out and stood up setting the boy on the counter. He really did look scared.

"Aw, he's very cute," the man said. "Oh you'll be snatched up rather quickly I'm sure…"

The old man looked into the child's eyes. "Second thought, I think I'll keep you…you're too cute to give away! Thank you boys, you can go now," the man said.

The other Akuma started to struggled again, and the boy in his arms looked over fearfully.

"You guys, send him to the back room, I'll put him down now," the man said. "C'mon…"

He put the young child into a cage in the room locking it closed. "I'll be right back," he said. The pet shop owner and the other men dragged his older brother away…

Twenty minutes later the men left, and the pet shop owner unlocked his cage taking him out and setting him on the counter. "I think, I'll call you Ritsuka," the man said. "C'mon say your name."

"…Ri…ta…ka…"

"Oh well, you'll get it eventually," he said smiling. He pulled a collar from his pocket and put it around the boys neck.

"There, you're going home with me," he said. He picked Ritsuka up balancing him on his hip. He left the store locking it behind him, and the old man went home.

"Here we are…this is your home Ritsuka," the old man said setting Ritsuka on the floor, where he sat on his knees looking around. The old man sat in an arm chair by a fire place. He knew it was mainly children who called their Akuma's by a pet name, but he knew from experience of selling them for so many years that they enjoyed having a name just unique to them, and they enjoyed being called by it.

Ritsuka had never been anywhere like this before…this place, and all the things in it were strange to him. Ritsuka hurried and crawled to a sofa and went behind it. The old man watched out of the corner of his eye smiling.

Ritsuka missed his brother, who must be back at the pet store, and his Mom…and Dad…some men took them away too. Ritsuka sat behind the sofa curled up, and he couldn't help it…he started crying.

The old man heard his whines, and came to see him.

"C'mon," he said. "I know you're sad now, but in a few days you won't even remember them. Just get some sleep, and try not to whine too much okay Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka didn't look up once when the man was speaking, but he continued to whine. His little ears fell flat agaisnt his head. The whine he was using was the same whine he used to call his mother to him, even though it was usually his brother that came. But…his mother nor his brother could hear him here…

* * *

**There we are. Chapter One! I hope you're liking it. Everything that got 5 votes or more will be the stories I'll write. Though I'm only going to work on ten at a time. So as one story gets finished a new story will replace the old. You can see what story's made it to the Back Burner on my profile. Until later…bye…**

**  
Thanks to everyone who took my poll and suggested stories. I love you all! *hugs* Until Chapter two!**


	2. BOOK 1 : CH 2: Ritsuka

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA.**

**Humans and Demons live side by side, but they are not equal. Demons have animal ears, and tails. Humans do not, and Demons are as easy to buy as kitties and puppies from a pound. Wealthy families keep demons in their homes to do chores, but not everyone thinks that's right…Soubi is one of those people. When he finds a Demon alone on the street, he has two choices. Return him to his owner, or hide him from the world.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

As soon as Ritsuka had learned to talk Yamashita-san (the pet shop owner) was forced to tell him exactly what had happened to his brother. All Ritsuka had seen was his brother was sent to a back room, and never seen again. He had to explain to Ritsuka that his brother had been put down, he was just too violent. Ritsuka was surprised that he was not as sad about the news as he thought he would be, and he stayed with his owner, who was and had always been very kind to him.

Back in the present, Ritsuka was now twelve years old, and Yamashita-san was very ill. Ritsuka was helping to take care of him, and helping to run the shop when Yamashita was really ill.

Ritsuka sat in the pet shop looking through a magazine. He was starring at the pictures, Akuma's weren't allowed to read.

The bell rang, and a small girl stepped in with her mother in hand. Ritsuka looked up. "Hello," he said smiling.

"Uh…well hello there," the mother said. "See honey this is what your new Akuma will look like when it gets older."

"I want him mommy!" the little girl said pointing at Ritsuka.

"Oh honey he already has a tag, he belongs to someone else," the mother said.

"Ritsuka is watching the shop for Yamashita-san, he's not well," Ritsuka said. "Ritsuka can help you pick out an Akuma if you like."

"Well sure, that would be lovely," the mother said.

"Follow Ritsuka," Ritsuka said leading the way to the back room. "How old do you want your Akuma?"

"Oh…younger than my daughter, she's seven," the mother said. "But I want a boy, so when he grows up he can do harder labor, girls are only useful for dainty chores."

Ritsuka walked into the back room, and opened the cage where a small male Akuma with blue hair sat. Ritsuka reached in pulling him out, and set him on the ground.

"He is male, and only four years old," Ritsuka said.

"He's cute mommy!" the little girl said.

"Hush honey, let mommy handle this!" she said. The woman looked at Ritsuka. "He's too young, do you have any that are six?"

Ritsuka picked the Akuma up and replaced him in his cage. He opened another not too far away. This one had red hair.

"Male, six years old," Ritsuka said.

"Um…" the mother knelt down looking at him. "Oh I don't know…maybe I should get an older Akuma. How about early teens? Or…an Akuma around your age."

"Hai," Ritsuka said. Replacing the red headed child in it's cage.

He went down the hall to another room. Which held preteens, and young adults. They all looked around as the mother and her child came in. "Here," Ritsuka showing her a line of cages against the wall each containing a male Akuma that fit her specifications.

"Um…that one!" the woman said pointing to the cage.

"Midori come out," Ritsuka said unlocking his cage.

Midori stepped forward.

"Oh he looks very strong, and I'm sure he'll keep my little girl company," she said. "I'll take him!"

Ritsuka took a piece of paper from his pocket. "Please fill out this card, and I'll need 48,000 yen."

Ritsuka grabbed Midori's hand and led him to a back room where he placed a collar around his neck.

"So Midori goes with them now?" he asked.

"As soon as Ritsuka finishes making your tag," Ritsuka said.

He walked out and got the card from the woman, the address now written on it, he went and engraved Midori's name, address and breed onto a tag, and he attached it to Midori's collar.

"Here you are," Ritsuka said walking back into the room. "Midori is ready!"

"Thank you, and tell Yamashita-san I hope he gets better soon," she said. She handed Ritsuka a check and then left the room. The little girl was holding Midori's hand as they left.

Ritsuka put the check in a book as Yamashita-san had told him to do. When the shop was closed that day Ritsuka made sure all the Akuma's had enough food and water, and then he locked the place up and headed to the bus stop. Akuma's were allowed to take the bus so long as they had a bus license (purchased by their owners) on their collars. Ritsuka did.

Sitting at the bus stop, he was waiting, as a group of teenagers arrived.

"Oh, look a little Akuma," One of the girls said squealing brightly as she took a seat beside him. "What's your name little Akuma!?"

"Uh…Ritsuka," he said

"Ritsuka, oh that's so cute!" she said brightly.

"My name is Yumi," she said.

"I'm Akemi," said another girl who sat down on the other side of him. "Ah! Look at his cute little ears! Oh! They're so adorable!"

Yumi reached up caressing one of them softly. Ritsuka's face went red instantly; Akuma's ears were extremely sensitive. "Ah!" Ritsuka gasped.

"He's so cute!" Akemi said grabbing hold of his tail, and she pulled on it. A pain shot up his spine, and he winced.

Akuma's weren't allowed to tell humans to do anything, so asking them to stop would be considered a bad thing. Though Ritsuka was used to this, mostly it was small children who liked to pull and yank on his tails and ears, though preteen and teenage girls like to do this too. He didn't have a clue why…he supposed it was the same reason that when someone was holding a puppy, other people had to come up and hold it, while squealing loudly so it would hurt the animal's ears.

Ritsuka stared at the ground as the girls fawned over him. Finally the bus pulled up. "Ritsuka has to go," Ritsuka said.

"Aw," Yumi whined pitifully. "Okay, bye Akuma!"

Ritsuka got on the bus, and the bus driver held out a scanning gun which he used to scan Ritsuka's tag before he sat down.

"Well hello there," said an old woman.

"Uh, hello," Ritsuka said smiling.

"What's your name Akuma?"

"Ritsuka," he answered.

"Ritsuka, that's a nice name."

"Thank you," Ritsuka said.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. The old woman reached into her purse and took out a bag of Akuma snacks. Made specially for his breed. He hated them, mainly because his master spoiled him rotten and let him eat people food. Though he didn't want to be rude either.

"Thank you," Ritsuka said taking one and nibbling on it.

"I have an Akuma," the old lady said. "Sweet girl, just a little older than you."

"Oh," Ritsuka said.

"Why don't you breed with her, you two would have the cutest little cubs!"

Ritsuka nearly spit out the Akuma treat he was munching on.

"Ugh, Ritsuka is still a cub as well," Ritsuka said blushing slightly.

"Oh I see," she said. "Where do you live?"

She lifted up his chin and looked at his tag. "Oh, you belong to Yamashita-san!" she said. "I purchased my Akuma from him. Sweet girl, just a little older than you."

The bus came to a halt at Ritsuka's stop. Ritsuka stood up. "Thank you for the snack, but Ritsuka has to go home now."

"Oh, I'll see you later."

Ritsuka got off the bus and headed home, once the bus drove out of view he threw the Akuma snack away. Ritsuka opened the door to his home and closed it.

"Yamashita-san! Tadaima!"

He was lying on the couch.

Ritsuka walked over and fell to his knees beside him. "Yamashita-san! The shop is closed, the Akuma's are fed, and Ritsuka sold Midori."

"Really," the old man said. "That's wonderful to hear."

"Are you feeling well?"

"Not today, perhaps I'll be well enough tomorrow to open the shop myself."

"Perhaps," Ritsuka said.

"I have some pizza on the counter if you're hungry," he said, and then coughed.

Ritsuka got up and grabbed a slice, he was eating because he was hungry, but he was also eating because he wanted to get the Akuma snack taste out of his mouth.

"Did…did you have a good day!?" he asked.

"Yes, but…these girls came and they pulled on Ritsuka's tail," Ritsuka said.

"Oh, well some people can be very rude," Yamashita-san said smiling. "Here is the clicker Ritsuka, go ahead and watch what you want, I'm going to sleep."

"Ritsuka will keep the volume low," he said changing the channel to one he liked to watch. Yamashita-san fell asleep.

* * *

**There we are. Chapter Two! I went out of my order again. *slaps self***

**But this chapter was for Kinz, because you don't feel good today, and I wanted to cheer you up.**

**I HATE dentists! Every time I go, I have cavities! It doesn't matter what I do! I have a strict brushing my teeth regiment, and nothing works! My sister and I went to the dentists one time and I went in there and had 5 cavities that all got filled, and I sat waiting for my sister to get done feeling miserable. She came out with no cavities, and I looked at her and asked when was the last time she brushed her teeth, and she said that in the last two weeks she had only brushed her teeth that morning! AND HAD NO CAVITIES! Meanwhile, I brush and floss and even have mouth wash that I use, and still I GET CAVITIES!**

**My Dad says that sometimes brushing your teeth too much can be just as bad as not brushing them at all, and he thinks that's my problem…**

**Any who, I hope you feel better…**

**And I hope all of you are enjoying this story, I really am! XD**


	3. BOOK 1 : CH 3: Squeaky!

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA.**

**Humans and Demons live side by side, but they are not equal. Demons have animal ears, and tails. Humans do not, and Demons are as easy to buy as kitties and puppies from a pound. Wealthy families keep demons in their homes to do chores, but not everyone thinks that's right…Soubi is one of those people. When he finds a Demon alone on the street, he has two choices. Return him to his owner, or hide him from the world.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Ritsuka woke up the next day and climbed out of bed. Most Akuma's slept on the floor, but Ritsuka had always been spoiled so he got a bed. It was a nice bed too, very soft, very comfy, very warm…

Ritsuka went downstairs. Yamashita-san had made coffee.

"Morning!" Ritsuka said cheerfully.

"Ritsuka, sit down. We need to talk."

"Did Ritsuka do something wrong?"

"No, but…sit down."

Ritsuka sat down at the kitchen table. Yamashita-san took a deep breath. "Ritsuka, I'm very ill, and I probably won't get better."

"Don't worry, Ritsuka will take care of you."

"No, Ritsuka you're missing the point," he said. "I can't keep you anymore, and I'm going to have to sell you."

"…but why?"

"I told you, I'm sick. If I die, and you're still in my care, who knows what will happen to you after that. I want to make sure you go to a good home. So…I'm going to make sure I sell you to a good family," he said.

"…I understand Yamashita-san," he said sadly. His ears falling.

"I'm sorry Ritsuka," he said. "I'll make sure to find you a good home."

"Hai."

"I'll take you to the shop and—" he started coughing.

"Yamashita-san!"

"It's alright," he said sighing. "I'm fine. Is there anything you want to bring with you? I don't imagine your next owner will let you have too many possessions at your new place, but I'm sure one will be fine."

He knew just the one. Ritsuka hurried upstairs and grabbed his squeaky. It was a small little toy shaped like an Akuma cub. Ritsuka had always found it really cute, and adored the sound it made when you squeezed it. It was a loud high pitched squeak, which sounded similar to the animals his brother and he used to hunt…when he still lived with them… Well, anyway, he loved it, easily it was his most cherished possession in the entire world.

Ritsuka came down holding it.

"I should have known you'd grab squeaky," Yamashita-san said. "Let's go to the shop."

* * *

"I want an Akuma!" the eight year old whined loudly.

"Haruka-chan," her mother said. "They're awful expensive."

"I don't care, all my friends at school have one! I want one too! And I want a little girl, who's younger than me!"

"It just can't happen sweetie…I'm sorry."

"But I want one!"

"I'll take out a loan," he father said.

"Oh Daddy! Thank you! Thank you sooooo much!" Haruka said running over and kissing her father on the cheek.

The girl ran upstairs after that.

"Ugh, we can't afford it!" his wife said.

"I know, but it'll make her happy."

"Oh fine!"

"I'm not getting her a girl thought, the last thing I need is an Akuma on the rag."

"Good, if we have a boy he'll be able to do harder work than a female Akuma anyway. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad," the mother said thinking.

"Yeah, I'll get the loan, and go buy one," he said. "We'll let her be surprised, if she asks, tell her I went out for Pizza."

"Alright hun, drive careful."

* * *

Once they arrived at the pet shop, Yamashita-san took off his license, and threw it away. He also took off his bus tag.

"Alright, there you are," he said. "I'll find you a good owner Ritsuka please don't look so sad.

The doors opened. Ritsuka turned to see a man standing there. He was tall and muscular, and reminded him of a younger version of Yamashita-san (which he had only seen in pictures).

"Oh, Yasuda-san, what can I do for you today."

"Well, my daughter has been begging me to get her one of these things you sell," he said shrugging.

Yamashita-san started coughing again, but grabbed a glass of water on the counter. He drank some, and sighed.

"Are you okay? Yasuda asked.

"Oh…no…but it's alright. I happen to be selling my Akuma. This is Ritsuka," he said putting his hand on Ritsuka's shoulder.

"How is he with kids?"

"Oh he's good with kids," Yamashita-san said. "Very polite, and kinda shy. Not very good for protection, but he makes a good family pet."

"That's fine, this will be quicker than I thought, I'll take him."

That was an understatement. Ritsuka had seen Akuma's sitting in their cages for weeks before anyone bought them. Now here he was, only on sale for ten minutes, and already he was being bought!? Ritsuka looked down at his squeaky as Yasuda filled out the paper work and then Yamashita-san went to make a new license to go on his collar.

Yasuda turned to Ritsuka. "I don't know what my daughter sees in you things. You're not messy are you?"

"Ritsuka does not make messes," Ritsuka said.

"That's good. Do you work?"

"…Ritsuka helped Yamashita-san with the shop when he's really sick."

"Well, you'll learn I guess," he said.

Yamashita-san came back holding Ritsuka's new tag.

"I must tell you, he's been rather spoiled," Yamashita-san said attaching the tag to Ritsuka's collar.

"Knowing my daughter, he will probably will be again," he said. "How much do I owe you?"

Ritsuka watched him hand over some money, and then Yamashita-san and Ritsuka exchanged very quick goodbyes. After, Yasuda-san ushered Ritsuka out to his Truck. He was going to his new home.

* * *

"I'm telling you!" Soubi exclaimed before his debate class. "The only difference between Akuma's and humans are their animal ears, and tails. When you look at their body structure they are exactly like us in every other way! They can speak, and they have feelings. They're not animals, and we should quit considering them as such."

"They _are_ animals," his opponent exclaimed. "All animals have feelings, but it's limited compared to humans. For instance, animals feel things like hunger, happiness, sadness, fear. But there are emotions only humans feel. Things like shame, embarrassment, and guilt."

"Whose to say Akuma's can't feel those things?" Soubi asked.

"Of course they can't, they're animals!"

The teacher smiled getting to his feet. "All right, that's enough for today; we'll continue this debate later. Class dismissed."

Soubi stepped down rather moodily and gathered up his stuff. Kio smiled walking up to him.

"What are you so upset about!?"

"No one believes me!" Soubi snapped.

"I totally believe you!" Kio said.

Soubi turned to him. "Okay I don't…but there are plenty of people who do. I mean…look at those nuts on TV."

"Whatever," Soubi said shrugging.

"C'mon, let's go get some lunch. It'll take your mind off all this!" Kio said grabbing his arm and pulling him from the class.

* * *

"Do you want to come in Koya!?" Yamato asked smiling.

"No," Koya answered.

"Ugh, you've never once come in my house, and I've been in yours thousands of times! What's up with that!?"

"…" Koya looked up and saw Yuiko leaning out the upstairs window watching her.

"I'm allergic to Akuma's," she said.

"Is that it!?" Yamato said. "Well, let me know when you'd like to come over and I'll have my Akuma stay at a friends house for a night or two.

"Alright."

"Good! It's settled, I'll call you later," Yamato said leaning over she kissed Koya's lips softly. "Bye sweetie!"

With that Yamato went into her house.

"Bye Yamato," Koya whispered after the door had already closed.

She turned and headed to the bus stop. It pulled up and she climbed on taking a seat. There were a few Akuma's on the bus today. She sighed placing her head against the window. After an hour, they arrived at her stop, and she walked the last four blocks home.

She opened the door to her house. "Grandma!"

"In here sweetie," he grandma said. The sixty year old woman sat in her chair watching TV. "Did you have a good day dear?"

"Yeah, school was fun, and Yamato asked me to come over her house."

"YOU CAN'T!" the old woman exclaimed. "Don't she have an Akuma!?"

"She does, and I know…I know I can't." She looked sad.

"Come here Koya," the old lady said. Koya walked over and fell to her knees before the old woman resting her head on the old woman's lap.

"I know you want to be close to Yamato, but with her Akuma there…she'll smell you."

"I know."

The old woman began running her fingers through Koya's hair and stopped at the scar…the scar that showed where Koya's ears had once been.

"Akuma's smelling senses are very much better than humans, she'll know you're an Akuma, and she'll tell Yamato. Then if she finds out, they will take you out of school, and…they might take you away from me."

"I know."

"I went through a lot of trouble to make you look and act as human as possible, so you could live a good life without having to be someone's pet…" the woman said. "Please don't blow it all for some girl."

"…" Koya looked up. "I won't."

* * *

**Some of you may recall me mentioning a family member who had cancer. She passed away. Her funeral is tomorrow (don't expect reviews then, but I'll try if I get time).**

**So anyway, here is the latest chapter of my Akuma story. I hope you're all enjoying it.**

**Kinz: … I have OCD. Seriously, when I go to take a shower, I always lock the bathroom door. I have to walk back and check it three times before I'm satisfied it's locked. I told my sister that one day and she laughed at me. -.-**

**Let's see what else attributes to my OCD. If I step on a crack, I have to step on it with my other foot or it drives me nuts!**

**I don't have major OCD, just a little OCD. Maybe that's why I brush my teeth so much. Oh well, I'm trying to stop, and only brush them in the morning and night, rather than…nearly every time I go into the bathroom. XD**

**Suicide in a bottle: Chibi means little. Hime means Princess. Hakujou means heartless, and chan means…chan. XP Tha's how I came up with it. XD**


	4. BOOK 1 : CH 4: Lost

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA.**

**Humans and Demons live side by side, but they are not equal. Demons have animal ears, and tails. Humans do not, and Demons are as easy to buy as kitties and puppies from a pound. Wealthy families keep demons in their homes to do chores, but not everyone thinks that's right…Soubi is one of those people. When he finds a Demon alone on the street, he has two choices. Return him to his owner, or hide him from the world.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

His new house was kinda run down, the family didn't seem to have much money at all. He stepped out of the Truck and was ushered in the house by the Dad.

"Haruka-chan!" her father called up the stairs. The little girl came down a few steps and then spotted Ritsuka.

"AHHH! You got me one! My very own Akuma! Oh thank you Daddy! Thank you!" she said happily running over to him and hugging him around the waist.

"You're welcome sweetie," her father said smiling. Happy to see his little girl so happy.

She turned to Ritsuka. "You're a pretty girl!"

"Ritsuka is a boy," Ritsuka said.

"A boy! I didn't want a boy!" Haruka snapped.

"It doesn't really matter sweetie, he'll wear whatever you put him in."

"I didn't want a boy!"

"Well, deal with it then," the father said, as the little girl began to cry.

The mother came over. "Here, lets go find your Akuma a nice dress to wear. I pretty sure I still have Akuma cloths from when I was a girl. My Akuma was just about the same size as her."

It seemed they were completely going to ignore the fact that he was a boy.

She took Ritsuka down into the basement where her and her daughter began to search through boxes of old junk. Finally they found what they were looking for, and in case you're wondering what Akuma cloths looked like. Basically they looked almost exactly like costumes of different kinds. Many female Akuma outfits looked like Lolita dresses. Which was exactly what they pulled out next and held up to Ritsuka.

The mother took him in the back room and dressed him, and when he came out the little girl took his hand and led him over to the mirror.

"Don't you look pretty?" she asked.

Ritsuka looked at himself. He was a shirt that looked very much like a black leather corset top, with pink ribbons tying it in back. The skirt was very short, and very frilly…and…very…very…pink. We're not talking pink either, were talking bright hot pink. He was wearing thigh high stockings, and panties that were both frilly and white. Plus a pair of black high heel shoes. His hands had pink silk gloves, and there was a ribbon tied around his neck with a very large bow on it. His face went red instantly upon seeing himself.

"Aren't you pretty?" the little girl asked.

"…"

"Why don't you take him to your friends house?" asked the mother.

"Kay!" Haruka said nodding.

"Ritsuka's…Ritsuka's going outside like this?" he asked blushing.

"Of course," Haruka said.

"Oh…"

"C'mon!" Haruka grabbed his hand running upstairs and out the door they went. They hurried to the bus stop, and she sat down. "We have to take a bus to get to my friends house."

"…"

"I'm happy, aren't you happy?"

"…" Ritsuka looked down at her. "Hai."

He looked down at the ground.

Haruka looked at her watch. "The bus is going to arrive any minute!"

Her eyes wandered over to the food stand across the street. "I'm going to get some food okay, hold our spot on the bench."

"Hai."

Haruka took off to the food stand. Ritsuka looked up at the sky. It looked like it was going to rain.

"Hello!" said a voice beside him.

Ritsuka looked around an blonde haired guy sat down on the bench beside him. "Where you going on your own little Akuma?"

"Uh…Ritsuka is traveling with his master to her friends house."

"His? You're a boy, and you're wearing that!" he started laughing. "Sorry, I just find that kinda funny."

"Uh…yes…Ritsuka is quite embarrassed," Ritsuka said shyly.

"What did you say?" he gaped turning to him.

"Ritsuka is embarrassed."

"…" the guy stared at him. Then shook his head. "Uh…I'm Kio."

"Pleased to meet you."

The bus pulled up, and Ritsuka stood up. "Haruka-chan!" Ritsuka called.

"Hai!" she called running over to him holding her hot dog. He let Haruka on the bus first.

"Are you getting on?" Ritsuka asked Kio.

"No."

Ritsuka climbed up onto the first step.

"Uh, Akuma. You say…you're embarrassed by wearing that…"

"Hai…but…it makes Haruka happy. So Ritsuka will wear it anyway."

With that the door closed and he sat beside Haruka on the bus.

Kio watched the bus drive away. _That Akuma, felt…embarrassed. Soubi was right!_

* * *

He had not enjoyed meeting Haruka's friend. She was the same age as Haruka and as soon as he arrived she screeched and began pulling on his tail and ears, and they felt really sore the whole ride home. The best way to stop pain was to fall asleep so that's exactly what Ritsuka did.

Only problem was Haruka fell asleep too.

By the time they woke up, it was already night time, and the bus driver kicked them off at the last stop not caring weather it was their stop or not. They ended up on a deserted street in the bad part of town.

She clung to his leg.

"Ritsuka, I'm scared!" she whined.

"…" Ritsuka looked down at her. "It's okay, stay close, Ritsuka will get you home."

He took her hand and began walking with her. Hoping something would become familiar to him. Then he saw a van up ahead. A bunch of guys (punks actually) were standing around it cussing and yelling. One of them looked over in his direction and he hid behind the fence. He noticed they were coming when he peeked around and saw them heading straight for him.

This wasn't going to be good. Though he had to protect Haruka. It was an Akuma's job to keep their masters safe. "Haruka-chan, hide here and keep silent," he said piling some boxes around her and stood up turning away just in time so the men coming wouldn't notice he had his something.

"Hey there Akuma! Aren't you a cutie!" said one of the men walking so closely to him that he could smell liquor on his breath.

"…"

"Why don't you come with us Akuma," said one of the men.

"Ritsuka needs to go home, he is running late," Ritsuka said. Hoping they would just leave him alone, but all the while realizing there was no chance of it.

"Are you saying you're a boy, then why are you dressed like that?" asked one of them.

Another reached forward cupping Ritsuka firmly making him jump.

"He's a boy alright!" said the guy.

"A boy huh. I know what we should do with him. Pick him up, and bring him with us," the man said.

"No wait!" Ritsuka gasped as the man who cupped him threw Ritsuka over his shoulder carrying him away.

"Leave my Akuma alone!"

_Oh no_…Ritsuka looked back. Haruka had jumped out from behind the boxes.

"What a stupid girl," the man said.

"Haruka-chan! Run!" Ritsuka yelled, but she did not heed his warning.

"Leave my Akuma alone!" she snapped.

The man smiled walking over to her he shoved her backwards into a dirty mud puddle, soaking her cloths. She started to cry.

"Come on, let's leave her," said the guy as they headed back to the van with Ritsuka. They climbed inside and closed the doors. The van started moving, and Ritsuka saw Haruka running after the van in tears, before he was pushed to the ground. They proceeded to rip off his cloths leaving him frightened, cold, and naked (all except for his collar) on the van floor.

"Definitely a boy. Say, we taking him to battle?"

"Yeah, but he don't look like he would make it past the first round. He's too frail."

"Still, it'll at least get us in there, and we can see what it's like. Then, the next Akuma we get we'll train until they're really buff so they'll be sure to win, and we'll already know the rules and such!"

"Perfect!"

One of the men turned to Ritsuka.

"Hey Akuma, you any good at fightin'?"

"…" he turned away shaking slightly.

"Man, perhaps we shouldn't, this one's just a cub, and we're going to pair him with adult Akumas. He'll get the shit beat out of him."

"So what! Answer the question Akuma!"

"…Ritsuka...Ritsuka doesn't fight."

"I knew it. Well, the next battle isn't for a while anyway; we should train him until then."

"Right. Where do you live Akuma!?" the man asked. He grabbed hold of Ritsuka's collar pulling him forward reading the address.

"Ah, well you can forget this now," he said taking the collar off. "Hand me that choke collar over there."

His friend tossed it to him, and he put it around Ritsuka's neck. Tuging quickly on it to make sure it worked.

Sure enough, he gagged.

"Works," the guys said dully, throwing Ritsuka back. He gasped for breath, until it came back to him.

The men began talking amongst themselves on matters completely unrelated to him.

"Um…may Ritsuka please have something to cover up with," he asked. Getting the answer that he expected.

"Why?" asked one of them.

He was ashamed, that was why, but they didn't care. Ritsuka kept shaking. Shame and cold didn't mix well together. Finally after discussing it for a few minutes, one of the men took off hi coat and threw it to Ritsuka. Who put it on.

He didn't know what was going to happen to him next, and he was quite worried about poor little Haruka-chan…out there…alone…

* * *

They pulled up to a house and one of the men grabbed Ritsuka's collar pulling him inside. It was by far the worst house he had ever been in. He didn't even think these guys actually lived here. It looked like an abandoned house that had been vacated years ago, and they just used the place as a hang out.

They turned on flash lights, and they hurried him inside. The men took him down into the basement where cages were set up. He was thrown into one, and the cage was locked closed with a key. They turned to leave, and it seemed pretty stupid to ask this now but…

"Please…please let Ritsuka go home."

"C'mon, I'll buy us some pizza," said one of the men completely ignoring his plea. They left turning leaving him there in darkness. The only light came from a basement window where the full moon was visible. Ritsuka curled up on the floor, and closed his eyes. Sleep was all he had to look forward to.

* * *

**Aw, poor Ritsuka…**

**Good lord I can't let anything nice happen to him can I? I'm so mean to poor little Rit-chan. Oh well…XD**


	5. BOOK 1 : CH 5: Human Training

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA.**

**Humans and Demons live side by side, but they are not equal. Demons have animal ears, and tails. Humans do not, and Demons are as easy to buy as kitties and puppies from a pound. Wealthy families keep demons in their homes to do chores, but not everyone thinks that's right…Soubi is one of those people. When he finds a Demon alone on the street, he has two choices. Return him to his owner, or hide him from the world.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

"Whaa!" Haruka whined despondently and sat down on the curb. She was there only a few minutes before someone approached her.

"What's wrong little girl?"

She looked up to see a tall blonde man looking down at her. She whipped her nose on her sleeve. "I'm lost, and someone took my Akuma…I've only had him a day, my parents are going to kill me!"

"Hey, it's alright, I'll help you get home, and I'll help you find your Akuma too," the man said.

She whipped her eyes dry and jumped to her feet taking his hand in hers. "What's your name?"

"Agatsuma Soubi."

"I'm Haruka, my Akuma is Ritsuka."

"That's a cute name," Soubi said to himself. _Ritsuka_.

He took the little girls hand and walked her all the way home, and her parents nearly burst from the house as they ran to her.

"Oh Haruka!" Cried her mother as her arms embraced her daughter.

"I'm fine Mommy," she said. "But some people came and took Ritsuka."

"Who cares about that damn Akuma," her mother said. Soubi's expression flinched slightly at her words. "I'm just glad you're safe, you should have been home hours ago."

"Thank you for bringing her home," Haruka's father said walking over to Soubi and shaking his hand.

"You should call the police, perhaps they'll be able to find the Akuma that was taken from her."

"It's just an Akuma, no need to get the police involved," the father said.

"But Daddy! I want Ritsuka back!"

"We'll put up posters tomorrow, for now it's time for bed. C'mon," the father said leading the girl inside.

The mother stood up throwing her arms around Soubi. "Thank you so much for bringing her back. I can't tell you what it means to us. I was so worried. If there is anything I can do for you—"

"There is," Soubi said immediately. "Could you describe the her Akuma to me, I'd like to help you search for him myself."

"Oh, he was still a cub, only about twelveish…give or take a year or two. He had black hair and purple eyes, and my daughter had dressed him up in a pink Akuma dress which I had dressed my Akuma in when I was a girl."

"Thanks," Soubi said. He turned leaving the house without another word. He would go home and get on the internet, probably put up an award for him. Best place to go when your searching for something…

Though as soon as he arrived home he was slammed into the door by Kio who had forcefully hugged him, Soubi pulled him off complaining, but Kio interrupted him.

"You were right!" Kio said happily.

"Right about what?" Soubi asked. He was usually right, so it was important to ask what about.

"About how Akuma's are like people. About how they can feel. I met this male Akuma today, who told me he was embarrassed because his owner had put him in a female Akuma outfit."

Soubi turned, "Was it pink?"

"…" Kio stared at him. "What does that matter?"

"I met a little girl today who had lost her Akuma, her name was—"

"Haruka?" Kio interrupted.

"Yeah, so you did meet them. The Akuma was apparently kidnapped, who knows where he is now…"

* * *

"Wake up!"

"…"

"Wake up!"

"Poke him with something."

Ritsuka felt a sharp jab in his shoulder and he opened his eyes. Two Akuma's were in front of him.

Ritsuka sat up rubbing his eyes. "Who are you?"

"I'm Natsuo, and this is Youji," Natsuo said. Though it was strange to hear him speak like that. He spoke as if he were a human, because Akuma's normally spoke in the 3rd person all the time, and only humans used words like I'm…

"You are Akumas?"

"Yup!" Youji said. "Do you want out of this cage? Or would ya like to sleep for a few more hours?"

"Ritsuka wants out."

"I want out," Natsuo corrected.

"…"

"You say I want out. Forget that third person crap right now," Youji said.

"Ritsuka does not speak that way…"

"Fine, then go ahead and rot here," Youji said and he turned to leave.

"Don't leave!" Ritsuka pleaded urgently.

"Then say it right!"

"…" Ritsuka looked down. "…I…want out."

"That's it!" Youji said. He walked over picking up a rock and broke the lock on his cage. Ritsuka climbed out.

"C'mon, we better leave before those guys get back," Natsuo said. He took a hat out of his coat and placed it on his head hiding his ears. Youji did the same and then gave an extra hat to Ritsuka.

"Ritsuka dosen't wish to wear—"

Natsuo took the hat from Youji and plopped it on his head covering up his ears. Akuma's were not allowed to hide their ears, and he knew he could get in trouble…

"Just keep it on, and don't speak in the third person to any human's we meet!" Natsuo demanded. He looked down. "Perhaps we should get you some cloths too."

"Our house is just a short ways from here," Youji said. "C'mon we'll cook some spaghetti, are you hungry?"

"…yes."

"Good," Natsuo said taking Ritsuka's hand. They crept out of the house and went about six blocks over until they arrived at an abandoned building, which looked slightly worse than the place he had just left.

"Home sweet home!" Youji said, shoving Ritsuka inside.

Natsuo rushed over to a closet and took out an outfit telling Ritsuka to put it on, so he did.

Natsuo went to start dinner while Ritsuka was changing, but Youji stayed with him, and smiled once he had finished.

He went over to a cracked full length mirror and looked at himself. He looked like some of those ignorant teenage punks you see on the news all the time for doing drugs or drinking. His pants were baggy, his wife beater shirt was too long for him, and the hat he wore looked like a mix between a beret and a fedora.

Youji motioned for Ritsuka to come into the kitchen, and when he entered Natsuo turned around.

"You look cool," he said.

"Ritsuka looks like a human," Ritsuka said.

Youji sighed hurrying over to the counter he picked up the box of uncooked spaghetti strings.

"If you speak in the 3rd person again, I will hit you with one of these uncooked spaghetti sticks!" Youji said threateningly.

"But Ritsuka—"

Tsk!

The raw stick broke over top of his head, and Ritsuka raised an eyebrow in his direction. Youji started chewing on another stick from the box.

"So where you from Ritsuka?" Natsuo asked.

"Ritsuka's from—"

Tsk!

Ritsuka glared in Youji's direction, who raised his eyebrows threateningly.

"From where?" Natsuo asked.

Ritsuka shrugged. "Ritsuka lost his collar," he said. Not even taking notice as another spaghetti stick was broken over his head.

"So," Natsuo said. "That means you live here now, with us."

"Ritsuka can't—"

Tsk!

"— live here, it's against the law. All Akuma's must have human owners or be in a pound. It's the law."

"It ain't our law," Natsuo said shrugging. "Youji! Between eating them, and braking them over Ritsuka's head were not going to have enough for dinner!"

"Sorry," Youji said handing the box over to him, he went over and started fiddling in the cupboards.

"It's settled then, you'll live here with us," Natsuo said, and Youji headed over to the sink filling something up with water.

Ritsuka thought about it, but only for a second. He could get in way too much trouble for doing that.

"Ritsuka can't."

_Squirt_

Ritsuka flinched as Youji sprayed him with a spray bottle he was holding.

"Stop that!" Ritsuka said irritably.

"You have to learn not to speak in the third person," Youji said. "Thus your humanizing training begins today. When we're through with you, you're going to look and act human."

* * *

**Yea! I updated!**

**Seemed like forever huh? Well, I'm sorry for that but college has me swamped! So…sorry.**

**I'll try to update again soon, but no promises.**


	6. BOOK 1 : CH 6: At Last, They Meet!

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA.**

**Humans and Demons live side by side, but they are not equal. Demons have animal ears, and tails. Humans do not, and Demons are as easy to buy as kitties and puppies from a pound. Wealthy families keep demons in their homes to do chores, but not everyone thinks that's right…Soubi is one of those people. When he finds a Demon alone on the street, he has two choices. Return him to his owner, or hide him from the world.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

"Ritsuka's not human! Ritsuka doesn't want to be human."

"Well, Ritsuka's going to be human, now once again," Youji took out a spray bottle and hit Ritsuka twice. "Now quit using your name in the third person!"

"Ritsuka won't—"

SQUIRT!

"Stop that!" Ritsuka snapped.

Youji started laughing. "Hey Natsuo, this one's going to be harder than we originally thought."

"Well, just keep tryin' he'll get it eventually."

"Ritsuka dos—"

SQUIRT!

"Look," Youji said setting down the spray bottle. "You have to understand, we are humans, we're just…a little different."

Natsuo walked in the room setting down the fish sticks he had stolen from a near by house. There were only five for the three of them to eat, and that was to be their meal that night.

"I've checked libraries," Natsuo said. "The only difference between us and the humans are our ears, fangs, and tails. That's it. We think and feel just the same as they do…"

"That's not true," Ritsuka said. "Akuma's have a different culture than humans."

"Culture has nothing to do with the structure of our bodies. That's what I'm talking about being the same. Though if your logic was correct then everyone would be different, because everyone's cultures are different."

Natsuo stood and handed two fish sticks to Youji, and Ritsuka, and ate the last one himself. "It's all we got Youji you might as well eat it."

Youji who had been looking at the sticks with distain, ate them.

Natsuo got up carrying the plate into the kitchen; he leaned down biting Youji's kitty ear before leaving.

Ritsuka's face lit up and he looked away. One Akuma biting another Akuma's ear was a way of claiming that Akuma as your possession or lover. A way of showing dominance…how could they say that they were like the humans when this was something other humans not only wouldn't understand, but would never do.

Ritsuka looked down at his fish sticks and ate them, as Natsuo went off into the kitchen.

"Man he always bites so hard," Youji said rubbing his ear.

"So…Natsuo is your mate?"

"Yup, we've been together since we were cubs."

"…" Ritsuka looked down.

"Don't worry," Youji said, "I'm sure you'll find someone someday too."

"I don't think so," Ritsuka said.

"AH!" Youji exclaimed.

"Ah what!?" Ritsuka asked jumping, for Youji suddenly looked excited.

"You said I instead of using your name!"

"Ritsuka did not!" he said blushing.

SQUIRT!

"Ah, and I thought we had finally made progress," Youji said. "But I'll take it, even if it was a mistake. Hey! Natsuo, Ritsuka said I!"

"Ritsuka did NOT!"

SQUIRT!

"STOP DOING THAT!"

* * *

Soubi sighed. He wanted to find that lost Akuma. If he took him to class, he could show everyone that he was right, and Akuma's were just the same as people. He and Kio had been searching for the Akuma for awhile now. So far no luck.

Soubi kept going out and searching each night, but he hadn't found him. People, especially rude children, liked to torment Akuma's. So Soubi wanted to find this…Ritsuka…as soon as possible.

"Man, why don't you just buy and Akuma from a pet shop, and take that one into class."

"If I bought an Akuma, it would be going against everything I believe in," Soubi said.

"Oh?" Kio said. "Hey, can we do this Akuma thing together?"

"No! You're the one who considered them animals!" Soubi said.

"I don't anymore, besides, I'm not sure what I'll do with my project…please!?"

"Whatever, tell ya what if you find that Akuma, you can put your name on my work."

"Sweet," Kio said. "But we've been looking for some time now. If we were going to find him, he would have been found already."

"Exactly, guess you're not taking credit for my hard work then huh?"

"Ah!" Kio whined.

* * *

"Alright, now let's show you how to get the better food," Youji said as they left their hovel one afternoon.

"Just keep that hat on, and don't say Ritsuka when referring to yourself," Natsuo said.

"O…okay."

He wasn't about to take the hat off. If the police found out he was trying to pass for a human…he would probably be put down.

"Alright, look there," Youji said pointing in the direction of a restaurant.

"That's were our meal is coming from," Natsuo said.

"Akuma's aren't supposed to have money," Ritsuka said to himself.

"Who said anything about money," Youji snapped.

"Ritsuka don't—"

WHAM! Youji's fist came crashing down on the top of Ritsuka's head.

"Youji, what did you do that for?" Natsuo asked.

"Well, I didn't have the spray bottle with me," he said shrugging. He turned to Ritsuka who was holding his head. "Now don't make me do that again. Say I!"

"…"

"Say it!"

"I don't think it's a good idea," Ritsuka said agitatedly.

"Good boy!" Youji said. "And it's a great idea, we've been doing it for years!"

With that Youji and Natsuo took off towards the restaurant and headed to doors which led straight to the kitchen. They pressed themselves against the wall, and Youji motioned for Ritsuka to follow.

He shook his head. Ritsuka wasn't about to go along with this…if they were going to do what he was thinking…

"Just leave him," Natsuo whispered to Youji. "It's his first time, he can watch his first time."

"Fine," Youji said. He gave a thumbs up to Ritsuka as Natsuo opened the door and the two snuck inside.

Ritsuka watched clinging to the wall.

Next thing he heard…

"THIEF!"

* * *

Soubi and Kio were having lunch inside that particular restaurant when they heard the cook shout "THIEF!"

They looked up to see two preteen boys running for the front entrance holding boxes of food. One with a piece of toast in their mouth.

Soubi jumped to his feet immediately trying to catch one, but the child dodge him quickly. Kio tried to grab the other one but tripped and fell flat on his face. The children ran out the door.

"We'll get them for you Sir," Soubi called taking off. "C'mon Kio."

Kio pulled himself off the ground holding closed his now bloody nose. "Damn…gaki!"

"Run Ritsuka!" One of them shouted toward another boy who was not far off.

Soubi's eyes widened slightly. There he was!

He took off for Ritsuka, which completely confused Natsuo and Youji, afterall, they were the ones with the stolen food!

But damn, that boy was fast!

Soubi chased him down an alley where a tall fence blocked his path, he smiled. The kid was trapped he wasn't going anywhere.

Then the next second Ritsuka had jumped up against the wall and pushing off from that had landed on his feet on the other side of the wall. His hat had fallen off during the flip.

Soubi ran up to the fence grabbing hold of it, as Ritsuka stared at him from the other side.

"Wait! I'm not going to hurt you. I know your owner. The little girl, named Haruka."

Ritsuka's ears perked up.

"Yeah, she's looking for you, I can take you back to her," Soubi said. "Just come here."

Ritsuka stared at him. It would be nice to live in a home again. To be a regular Akuma again. He looked down at the ground as though considering it.

Suddenly, the pre-teen with the long hair ran up grabbing hold of Ritsuka's arm and taking off saying, "C'mon Ritsuka! Run!"

"Damn it," Soubi cursed as he watched Ritsuka running further from him. He took off back tracking until he made it around the building and he caught just a tail glimpse of the boys running down yet another alley.

He took off after them.

"Well, well, now you're stuck," Soubi said smiling. This time the dead end they had run into was a solid brick wall which not even an Akuma could jump.

"This is our food!" the long haired kid snapped. "We stole it fair and square!"

"So, are you two Akuma's as well? Like Ritsuka?"

They turned to Ritsuka who was behind them. His hat was missing.

"Aw, damn it you dropped your hat!"

"Sorry," Ritsuka said reaching up and touching one of his ears.

"It's okay," Soubi said. "Tell ya what, you three come home with me, and I won't even tell the police you stole food."

"No way!" Youji snapped. "I'm not going to be anyone's pet!"

"I don't want you for a pet," Soubi said. "I'm sort of a…Akuma rights activist. I wanna prove to the world that you Akuma's are just like people."

"Don't fall for it Youji he's trying to trick us!" Natsuo spat.

"I am not, but I could call the Akuma catchers and have each of you put down," he said.

"WHAT!"

"Come with me, and I won't do that. Besides that I won't treat you like a pet either," he said.

"Well…"

"Ugh! Natsuo you're considering this!?"

"Well…I mean…yeah. It would be better than the place we're living now…and we can always just leave if he treats us bad."

"Tsk," Youji looked away. "I am no ones pet. If you wanna go Natsuo then go on your own!"

"You're coming with us," Natsuo said looking stern.

"No I'm—"

Natsuo grabbed Youji's collar and pulled him forward biting his ear hard, and he yelped pulling back. His ears fell in submission.

"It's settled then, we'll take your offer…uh…"

"Agatsuma Soubi," he said.

"Right," Natsuo said. "I'm Natsuo, and this is Youji. That one over there is—"

"Ritsuka," Soubi finished for him.

"Um…right. So where is your place?"

Just then a man ran up panting next to Soubi.

"This is my friend Kio," Soubi said without turning around to see who it was. He already knew.

"Hey Kio, could you go get the car, and bring it here?" Soubi asked.

Gasping he nodded and wandered off back down the road.

"Do you…have good food at your house?" Youji asked.

"Sure," Soubi said smiling.

"Well, at least there is an upside," Youji said grinning.

Kio pulled around with the car and parked out on the street before them. Youji and Natsuo climbed into the car. Soubi turned to where Ritsuka was still standing. Unmoving…

"You coming?" he asked holding out his hand. "C'mon. I'll take you back to your owner."

Ritsuka nodded taking his hand.

* * *

**SWEETS!**

**Happy Late Turkey Day! I hope all your turkey days were filled with thanks and…**

**TURKEY!**


	7. BOOK 1 : CH 7: Let the Tests Begin

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA.**

**Humans and Demons live side by side, but they are not equal. Demons have animal ears, and tails. Humans do not, and Demons are as easy to buy as kitties and puppies from a pound. Wealthy families keep demons in their homes to do chores, but not everyone thinks that's right…Soubi is one of those people. When he finds a Demon alone on the street, he has two choices. Return him to his owner, or hide him from the world.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Ritsuka wasn't sure what was going on, everything had happened so fast. These new men were suddenly taking the three of them home, and from the moment they had gotten in the car the two had begun discussing different tests they could perform to prove that Akuma's were people.

When he heard the words, tests. Horrible images of the shots he had been given floated into this head and she shivered slightly in his seat. Shots were horrible, and scary…and they hurt.

Ritsuka shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He kept looking at Natsuo and Youji who were deep in discussion too. They're discussion kept adding to the discussion at hand. Ritsuka didn't understand. He had always been taught to be silent when humans were talking…

"Ritsuka, I know I said I would take you home, but I hope you don't mind if you come home with me for a little while first."

Ritsuka looked up at him. He knew it!

"Ritsuka wants to go home," Ritsuka explained lowering his head so his bangs covered his eyes.

"Why do you want to go home?" Natsuo asked. "These men are going to prove we're people! Don't worry; he doesn't want to go home."

"First things first," Soubi said. "We should run some tests."

"Ugh, now we're lab rats!" Youji snapped. "Natsuo let's go!"

"Of course you're not!" Soubi butted in. "And I promise, the tests won't hurt. Though we have to have scientific proof that you're like us or no one will believe it."

"Just tell them we're like everyone else!" Natsuo said.

"Yeah, why don't I just call myself the King of Japan and rule for the next thousand years. It doesn't work like that. You have to have proof in this world or no one will take us seriously. Don't worry; Kio and I are going to figure out some nice humane tests to prove it. Right Kio?"

Kio nodded from the driver seat. "Yup, we'll be so rich afterwards too!"

"Lets make a list," Soubi said removing a pad of paper and a pen from his pocket. "Of all the things people believe Akuma's can't do so that we can prove them wrong."

"They don't think we can learn," Natsuo said. "And I don't mean those stupid tricks they try to teach us. I mean reading and writing…and the…the thing with all the numbers."

"Math?" Kio asked.

"Right math!"

"Okay," Soubi said writing down _schooling_ as an option.

"What else?" Soubi asked. "Right emotions…I almost forgot about that one."

"Emotions?" Youji asked.

"Yeah, people think that there are a limited number of emotions an Akuma can feel. Let's see…what were they?" Soubi asked himself trying to think.

"They were; hunger, jealousy, attachment, fear, happiness, sadness…"

"Right," Soubi said. "They believe Akumas can't feel things like embarrassment, guilt, and shame..."

"I feel guilty all the time!" Youji exclaimed. "Like, when we took that food. Yeah, I feel really guilty about that."

"Don't lie, you don't either!" Natsuo said.

"I'm not lieing!" Youji snapped. Natsuo reached over pulling Youji to him, and he bit his ear.

"Behave," Natsuo said somewhat threateningly. Youji pulled away suddenly looking rather upset and with a pouting expression he looked out the window.

How was he supposed to prove these things were just like humans if they kept doing shit like that? Soubi thought to himself as the ride continued.

* * *

When they got back to Soubi's apartment Ritsuka and the other Akuma's set out to explore their new home. Soubi watched and Youji and Natsuo claimed the beds in one of his spare bedrooms.

"Alright you can have them," Soubi said. He turned to Ritsuka. "Ugh, sorry. I'll go out and buy another bed tomorrow."

"Ritsuka doesn't need a bed; because Ritsuka is going home…you told Ritsuka he was going home."

"And he will…ugh, you will," Soubi said getting a little confused from Ritsuka speaking in the third person. "Just not right away."

"Alright damn it!" Youji snapped. "Where is my spray bottle? It's time to begin human training again."

"Now, we're not using anything like that. Right now I just want Ritsuka and you two to get comfortable with your new home…ugh…temporary home," he added seeing Ritsuka's expression.

This human was a liar…Ritsuka looked around the room…this was more like his new cage…

"I'll feel a lot more at home after you tell me where your remote is," Natsuo said smiling.

"Over there," Soubi said and Natsuo and Youji lunged for the coffee table where it sat, and the two began to wrestle for it like children. The fight ended promptly when Natsuo bit Youji's ear to calm him down.

"Why do you do that?" Soubi asked.

Natsuo smiled as he took a seat in front of the tv. "It expresses my dominance over him as well as my love for him. It's an Akuma thing, you wouldn't understand…"

"Yeah, you might want to stop doing that if we're going to prove you to be people," Kio said in a slightly annoyed tone.

Natsuo shrugged as he turned on the tv and started flipping through the channels. Youji climbed into the seat next to him.

"What you watching?"

Ritsuka however was still standing relatively close to the door. Soubi turned to him, "C'mon, you can come in."

"Ritsuka dosen't want to…"

Soubi sighed. He was going to have a lot of trouble with this one. "Why don't you…take a nap? C'mon you can use my bed."

Soubi took Ritsuka into his room and pulled back the sheets motioning for Ritsuka to climb in. Ritsuka however didn't want to. It hadn't been that long since he had last slept on a bed, but for some reason he felt more comfortable on the floor.

"Ritsuka will sleep here," Ritsuka said motioning the floor under the window.

"No you're not, people don't sleep on floors so you're not going to either," Soubi said. "C'mon."

"Ritsuka doesn't—"

Soubi sighed before walking over to him he picked Ritsuka up throwing him over his shoulder before carrying him to the bed and plopping him down upon it. "There, now you go to sleep," Soubi said before pulling the covers up over him.

Then without planning, and certainly without thinking he leaned down and kissed Ritsuka's forehead. Even after he stood up, said, "Sleep well," and left the room he hadn't realized that he had kissed that Akuma.

It wasn't weird for children who would give their pet Akuma's kisses all the time, but for a grown man to do it…that was strange.

Ritsuka had never had any form of a kiss before, not even a simple kiss on the forehead, and after the fact he didn't know what to do about it. Though the kiss had distracted him from wanting to fight about sleeping on the bed, and he choose after awhile not to think about it.

Still…he couldn't ignore how much the bed sheets smelled like Soubi after that…

* * *

The next day Soubi and Kio went to school to propose that they could prove Akuma's were just like people, and they would prove it by the end of the school year. The whole topic brought up some controversy in class needless to say, especially since they were asking for a 30,000 dollar grant to perform their research.

Though the news spread like wildfire even to the local high school.

"Koya did you hear!?" Yamato said running over to her after class.

"What?" Koya asked.

"These college boys are trying to prove that Akumas are the same as people. Can you believe it?" she asked.

Koya smiled nervously. "Ugh…yeah…crazy."

"Apparently they're going to have their proof at the end of the school year, and it's becoming this big news thing…what a waste of money. There are starving kids in this world and they want grants to perform this experiment. Geez…"

Koya closed her locker and started her walk home with Yamato who could not get over their stupid experiment.

"Yamato…maybe…maybe their right," Koya said softly after Yamato continued to speak with an endless pessimistic view on the topic.

"What!? If that were true then my Akuma could learn to read and write, and I'll tell ya Akumas are stupid. Mine especially…"

"But…I've…I've heard of Akuma's learning to read…" Koya said.

"Trust me, they can't. Trying to teach my Akuma to read would be a pointless waste of time…" Yamato said smiling. "What did you get on our Japanese test Koya? I got an eighty."

"Ugh…One hundred."

Yamato smiled taking Koya's hand. "One hundred percent! That calls for a celebration Koya. I can't believe it! My girlfriend is the smartest girl in our school. I sure hope we make it to the same college…knowing you you'll get in somewhere I can't go. Hey! Let's get an ice-cream!"

Their walk had led them past an ice-cream vendor, and Yamato grabbed her hand pulling her over. "Sir! We want two double mint ice-creams please!"

The man smiled before getting them both a scoop. Koya took hers as Yamato rummaged through her pocket to pay for it when she caught a smell in the air and looked down. She noticed a small Akuma attached to the ice-cream cart by a leash. She held her breath noticing the little Akuma was staring wide eyed at her.

"Where your ears go?" she asked.

_Damn it_, Koya thought…she could smell her.

"Hana don't be rude!" The ice-cream man snapped before turning to Koya. "Sorry, I just got her a few days ago, and I haven't had the chance to teach her manners yet unfortunately… Though isn't she just the cutest?"

"Ugh…yes," Koya said backing up.

Yamato handed the money over and looked at Koya as she backed away. "Oh right you're allergic," Yamato said. "Sorry Sir, my girlfriends allergic to your Akuma."

Then her eyes seemed to wide with a sudden idea. "Um excuse me little Akuma, do you know how to read?"

The ice-cream man suddenly looked angry. "Of course she doesn't. Don't be absurd."

"Hana no know how to read," she said.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. You won't believe what these guys are trying to do at the university," Yamato said laughing slightly.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. Bunch of cooks if you ask me."

"Yamato," Koya said. She had now backed away almost into a persons yard.

"Oh right, sorry," Yamato said. "Sir we have to go."

"Alright, have a good day girls. Enjoy your ice-creams," he called.

"But…why that girl no have a tail? Hana wanna know," Hana said as she watched Koya and Yamato walk away.

Smack!

Koya turned as she watched the man hit the little Akuma with a rolled up newspaper. She started to cry.

"Stop being rude and just sit there quietly like a good Akuma," the man snapped.

"Koya? Aren't you coming?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah…" Koya said following Yamato and the two started eating their ice-creams.

It took a half hour to reach Yamato's house, and by that time their ice-creams were almost completely gone.

"Well, congratulations on your test don't forget to study for our English test tomorrow," Yamato said.

"I won't," Koya answered.

"Well, bye," she leaned over kissing her girlfriend softly on the lips before heading into her house. What a perfect walk home…

Yamato took off her shoes and called for Yuiko. "Akuma!"

Yuiko came bounding down the stairs. "Welcome home Yamato-san!"

"Make me some lunch okay. Some rice cakes would be nice. Bring it to my room because I have a big test to study for tomorrow."

"Yuiko can do that!" Yuiko said happily.

"Good." Yamato went upstairs and Yuiko set to work in the kitchen. Anything to make Yamato happy.

* * *

Two weeks later Soubi and Kio found themselves before the school board and were nervously awaiting their answer.

"Sir, we're just asking..." Soubi began yet again.

"I know what you're asking," the board member said looking through his paperwork. "This goes against my better judgement but...alright. You may have the grant and you may appoint board members to assist you in your work. Make sure no Akumas are harmed in the process of your studies, and take great care not to break any laws."

"We won't!" Kio said happily.

"Alright then...we'll see you at the end of the school year where you can state your cases and explain your findings whatever they turn out to be. Meeting adjourned."

"Great!" Kio said happily. "Who are we going to appiont on our board?"

"We'll figure that out later," Soubi said. "I have to get home...who knows what those Akuma's have done to my apartment by now..."

"Knowing them they've probably ripped everything up," Kio admitted grinning.

* * *

**Alright, so I haven't updated in…forever. I hope you guys didn't forget about this story too much. I had some extra time today so I thought I would put up the next part. Just wait until schools over, every one of my stories will be updated, and rather quickly too. :D**

**Though for now…I hope you can settle with just this one being updated.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Again, sorry for the wait.**

**In future chapters we get into the controversy that this causes.**


	8. BOOK 1 : CH 8: NRAA

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA.**

**Humans and Demons live side by side, but they are not equal. Demons have animal ears, and tails. Humans do not, and Demons are as easy to buy as kitties and puppies from a pound. Wealthy families keep demons in their homes to do chores, but not everyone thinks that's right…Soubi is one of those people. When he finds a Demon alone on the street, he has two choices. Return him to his owner, or hide him from the world.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

"To be honest, I'm not sure where to start," Soubi said looking through his old notes as he and Kio sat at the kitchen table the following evening.

"First things first. They have to learn to read," Kio said point blank.

"I CAN READ THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Youji snapped.

"Oh yeah," Kio said prove it. He walked over grabbing three magazines off a shelf. He sat one before each of them. "Read them."

Youji flipped it open to a random page and scanned one of the columns. "Mr. Johnson an American architect is set to move to Japan this November to open up a community build project to fix rundown homes and businesses in the slums."

"Okay, you pass," Kio said before turning to Natsuo who opened the magazine he had. "It is said that that the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach. So Hikari suggests you make something nice for the man you love."

Ritsuka listened to the words Natsuo read from his magazine. _Make something for the man you love_?

"Well done," Kio said. "Now you Ritsuka."

"Ugh…Ritsuka doesn't know these symbols," he said shyly handing the book back to Kio.

"Oh…well…that's okay," Kio said we'll teach them to you.

"Ritsuka shouldn't…"

"Ritsuka come here," Soubi said as he grabbed a notebook from the counter.

Ritsuka walked up to the table taking the seat Soubi directed him to sit in. Quickly Soubi wrote out the hiragana alphabet.

"Have you seen this before?" he asked.

"Yes," Ritsuka said truthfully. He had seen the chart before but he didn't know what the individual symbols meant.

"Alright, looks like we'll have to start from the beginning…" Soubi said. "Kio do you think on your way home you can buy some flash cards?"

"Of course…" Kio said already making a note.

"We should probably get them some clothes too," Kio pointed out. They had been there three weeks, but most of the time they were wearing cloths of Soubi's and Kio's so nearly everything was too big.

"Yeah," Soubi said. "Let's wait on this until I get you some flash cards. It will be much simpler then. For now…I guess we're going shopping."

"Yes! New clothes!" Youji exclaimed jumping to his feet and rushing to the door.

Soubi got up and took some money from and envelope on the counter. "We'll count this as a write off from our grant. They do need clothes after all."

"Well wait Soubi," Kio said as the cogs started turning in his mind. "We're trying to show everyone that Akumas are like people…but…we can't take them into a clothing store…no one will sell real clothes to Akumas."

"They're not selling it to them; they're selling it to us. Besides, if it causes too much of a problem we'll just tell them the experiment we're doing…"

Kio's eyes narrowed already picturing the problems this would cause.

* * *

Soubi couldn't believe the stares they got when their Akuma's started shopping in the regular clothes section.

More than once, a women and gone up to them asking if they wanted to see their Akuma section. Soubi asked to see it. Not that he was going to buy the pets anything from there but he wanted to see the difference.

Basically the main difference was that Akuma clothes were more costume-like. Similar to things slutty girls and flamboyant boys wear at Halloween. He looked at the pictures above the clothes. Everyone has seen them; they're the pictures where some model is wearing the outfit on the rack to show you how you're supposed to look in it when you try it on. Though…the pictures of the Akuma's in their clothes were very different… Almost every picture showed the Akuma with its owner. Sometimes adults sometimes children… But every one of them held a leash leading to collars placed on the Akuma's necks. There was no leash law for Akuma's but having them wear one in the picture seemed to point out the pet aspect of them even more.

"Thank you," Soubi said to the store clerk after he had snapped a few pictures. "That's all I wanted to see…"

He turned running straight into a woman with long black hair, accidentally knocking her to the ground.

"Sorry," Soubi said immediately helping her up.

"No apologies necessary. I was in your way," she said looking up at him. She was lanky with oval reading glasses, and she wore a professional outfit as though she had just left work at an office. "Agatsuma Soubi I take it?"

"How do you—" Soubi began.

"I am Yukimura Ayano, perhaps you've heard of me?"

"Can't say I—"

"I am one of the head directors of the NRAA for Japan," she explained.

Soubi thought of the letters, suddenly remembering they stood for: National Rights Association for Akumas.

"Oh…you're one of the head directors."

"That's correct," she said nodding.

"But you're not _the_ head director…contact me again when I'm famous enough to catch his interest…" Soubi said smiling as he turned away.

"Stop!" Yukimura-san snapped grabbing Soubi's arm. "I have come to speak to you because I have been assigned as a personal overseer on your case…"

"What are you talking about?" Soubi asked.

"I am here to make sure you don't break any laws with what you're doing. Also, I am here to ensure their ongoing safety through your little…experiments…"

"Look!" Soubi snapped already reaching his limit of this lady. Though one has to expect this when they are trying to change the minds of a couple billion people. "It's not like we're tying them down and cutting them open. We're not going to hurt them; we just want to prove that they're just like humans."

"Of course they are," she snapped.

Soubi was slightly taken aback at that answer.

"Look, did you ever think of the consequences of your actions. I suggest you end this hopeless endeavor and join my cause. We are trying to create laws to keep Akuma's safe and happy. Proving they're people must only come after such laws are in place."

"Right, so they can remain servants of humans forever. Human rights will come quicker if we prove they're people first."

"African Americans are people Agatsuma-san. But it took them hundreds of years to gain human rights. They have it now, and you know what? They're still discriminated against to this very day!"

"What does that have to do with—"

"Did you know more rape cases are solved when the victim is a white girl instead of a black one?" she said in a matter of fact tone. "Cops on average arrive quicker to the homes of white citizens than African Americans. They—"

"I get it already," Soubi snapped. Looking away from her he added (more to himself than to anyone in particular), "I think what I'm doing is right."

"And on that note, you are horribly mistaken," she said fixing her glasses. "Humans right can come after we put laws in place for their protection and safety. Intense laws mind…none of that slap on the wrist shit—"

"I gotta get back to my friends. If that's all Yukimura-san," Soubi spat.

"No…here is my card," she said slipping it into Soubi's pocket. "Call me with updates, and I'll be dropping in now and then with a court order to view your progress. Don't screw up, because I'm going to look for anything that I can use to shut your place down."

"Whatever," Soubi snapped turning away, she watched him as he headed back to his friends.

"College children…you never think things through…do you?" she said offhandedly as Soubi disappeared from her view.

* * *

Youji wandered down the pet supply aisle, and found a squeaky toy. Youji grinned picking it up and squeezing it. It made a loud wheezing sound and Natsuo's ears perked up in the next aisle over. He peeked around seeing Youji and immediately grabbed and other toy which he too started to squeeze. It wasn't long before Ritsuka wandered over there and squeezed his own…

They enjoyed the sound…

* * *

"Listen, Kio," Soubi said. "I just met this woman, she wants to stop our experiment. We have to make sure she doesn't have any reason to doubt that they're humans ok…where are the Akuma's?"

"They were right here," Kio said looking around.

They both noticed the odd amount of squeaking then and followed the sound a few asiles over to find Yukimura-san with the Akumas.

"Do you like that noise?" she asked Ritsuka who was sitting on the ground squeaking the toy repeatedly. He shook his head yes blushing slightly because she was petting him. "You're a good boy."

Soubi hurried ripping her away from him. "We're leaving, we'll go shopping somewhere else…"

"But…"

"Now! And you…I would appreciate it if you did not touch our Akuma's without permission," Soubi snapped.

"Akuma's?" she said snidely. "I thought you said they were human?"

Soubi grabbed Ritsuka's arm making him drop the toy and nearly dragged him from the store as Kio shuffled the other two out the door.

* * *

Soubi took them to a new store, and the same process started. The stares, the nosey clerks, and even the Akuma's running off to the aisle with the squeaky toys.

Soubi by that point was in a very bad mood. When he found Ritsuka (for the third time) in the squeaky toy aisle he ripped it form his hands.

"Ritsuka no!" he snapped throwing the toy back in the pile.

Ritsuka immediately looked ashamed and his ears fell along with his eyes, which were staring at the floor.

"Ritsuka," Soubi said sighing. "Listen, I need you to stop acting like this okay. I need you to act human. Can you do that for me?"

"…"

"Please Ritsuka. This is incredibly important for you…and Akuma's like you in future generations. I need…I need you to really try…"

"Ritsuka can't…"

"No, Ritsuka can, and Ritsuka will," Soubi said grabbing his hand and walking him back to the clothing asile. Where Ritsuka was forced to try on many uncomfortable clothes. Not being made for Akuma's, the pants he had to try on really squished and hurt his poor little tail.

At last after all the stares, and annoying comments from store clerks, and annoying antics from the Akuma's they were finally ready to check out. Though Soubi noticed Ritsuka's eyes wandering back to the squeaky toy asile…

Sighing Soubi left the line and grabbed the toy Ritsuka had been playing with as well as two others for Youji and Natsuo. Soubi didn't understand why these things were so fascinating to them…but if it made them happy…then…

Needless to say the three were overjoyed to receive their gifts and Natsuo and Youji eagerly presented their toy to the clerk so as to run it through check out. Though when it came time for Ritsuka to turn his over he wouldn't.

"She needs to run it through the scanner Ritsuka hand it over," Soubi said. Ritsuka however held it closer making it squeak slightly as he did so. "You'll get it right back I promise…"

Soubi made to grab the toy only to find Ritsuka hiss at him…just like an angry cat would. Ritsuka was not even attempting to act human, and that upset Soubi alittle so an instant tug of war began between the two, until Kio broke it up by grabbing a copy of the toy for the lady to scan.

Ritsuka didn't want anyone else touching his new toy…it would mess up Soubi's scent… It wasn't exactly the toy Ritsuka remembred having, but it made the same sound...which he enjoyed... Soubi's scent on it was the added bonus.

While the duplicate was being scanned Ritsuka squeaked his toy a few times holding it close to his nose.

At last they were leaving, and the three little Akuma's squeaked their new little toys all the way home…

* * *

**Okay so who hates me for taking so long to update?**

***runs and hides***

**Anyway, here it is the next chappie is up…**


	9. BOOK 1: CH 9: Jilted

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA.**

**Humans and Demons live side by side, but they are not equal. Demons have animal ears, and tails. Humans do not, and Demons are as easy to buy as kitties and puppies from a pound. Wealthy families keep demons in their homes to do chores, but not everyone thinks that's right…Soubi is one of those people. When he finds a Demon alone on the street, he has two choices. Return him to his owner, or hide him from the world.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 9

*squeak* *squeak*

"Ritsuka pay attention," Soubi said holding up a card with the symbol か. "Tell me what this is."

"Go?"

"No," Soubi said sighing. "This is ka."

"Ka," Ritsuka repeated.

*squeak* *squeak*

"Ritsuka…stop that," Soubi said before grabbing another card showing the symbol ち.

"What is that one called?" he asked noticing Ritsuka's eyes kept darting down to the toy in his hands.

"Um…that's…um…"

*squeak*

"Ritsuka!" Soubi snapped and Ritsuka sat the toy next to himself on the table. "Answer the question."

"It's…um…chi?"

"Very good," Soubi said placing the card in the correct pile. "Didn't you ever do anything that involved writing?"

"Yes," Ritsuka answered happily. He had been very proud of the job he had had.

"What?"

"Ritsuka used to make the name tags for Akuma's. But Ritsuka just had to match the symbols so Ritsuka didn't really need to know what it said," he explained.

"Well…this is the same thing," Soubi explained. "Only you're matching symbols to sounds…here let's try a harder one…"

He pulled out another card with the characters written as: ちょ. "What does this mean?"

"Um…chi."

"No," Soubi answered. "It has another symbol next to the chi…remember when I explained that to you?"

Ritsuka looked nervously over at his toy, and started to reach for it.

"Don't," Soubi warned and Ritsuka moved his hand back still staring at it. "If you get this right I'll let you squeak it as many times as you want."

Ritsuka seemed to have a little mini freak out at hearing that and he started racking his brain desperately. "Um…uh…chu?"

Soubi shook his head and grabbed Ritsuka's toy slowly pulling it away. Ritsuka felt his heart start pounding at the sight of his squeaky going away…

"Chu, Chi, Chya…Cho!"

"Very good," Soubi said giving it back to Ritsuka who immediately grabbed it and ran off into the living room with the toy, squeaking it like crazy. Natsuo and Youji were playing video games which they seemed to enjoy. Especially when there were loud noises.

"What is it with those toys?" Soubi asked Kio as he cooked dinner.

"No clue," Kio said as he grabbed a spoon and tested his stew.

"Does it really matter though?" Kio asked.

"Kinda. How are we supposed to pass them off as being human if they keep doing stuff like this?"

"So they like squeaky toys is that really going to mess up our research?" Kio asked shrugging before putting the soup into separate bowls one for each of them.

* * *

Ritsuka sighed. _Don't act like an Akuma_, he says…

_Basically, he wants Ritsuka to stop being Ritsuka_. He thought to himself as he laid down on his bed. Soubi and Kio had bought Youji, Natsuo and himself their own beds.

Ritsuka liked beds, but he didn't mind the floor either. His bed was really nice... it was squishy and he liked that the springs made a squeaky noise when he climbed into it.

He looked up at the ceiling. _Ritsuka's never been human…Ritsuka doesn't know how to act human…_

He rolled over staring at the wall. Soubi's words floating back into his head.

"You have to stop acting like an animal! Don't let me catch you doing it anymore!"

* * *

The next day Ritsuka endured more horrible tests from those horrible flash cards that took time away from his squeaky toy!

In the end a combination of work from Soubi and Kio had gotten Ritsuka to memorize the entire set of Hiragana symbols, and they would start on Katakana tomorrow.

Kio who was the documentor for their little project had put the "milestone," (if it really could have been called that) in their journal, and Soubi and Kio had celebrated with a few beers. Beers that Youji and Natsuo had snuck sips of when Kio and Soubi weren't looking…

Even though one set was down and in his head there was another set to memorize and Ritsuka had tried to practice on his own even long after Soubi had claimed it bed time, and he had fallen asleep on the couch abandoning the flash cards on the table and holding his squeaky close.

Though through the process of his sleeping the toy had slipped from his hands to the floor, and Soubi who had gotten up to get a glass of water turned in his direction when he realized Ritsuka was there and not in his bed.

Ritsuka was so cute sleeping on the couch with his legs pulled up to his chest and his ears flat against his head, his tail curled around his ankle.

Soubi noticed Ritsuka's squeaky toy on the ground, and he picked it up taking it into his room (forgetting the reason why he had gotten up in the first place). He sat on his bed and squeaked it softly…just why was this so wonderful to them?

He squeaked it a few more times softly and smiled.

He heard a small noise and looked up to find Ritsuka peeking in the room at him from around the wall.

"Looking for this?" Soubi asked and he squeaked it once more.

The only one of Ritsuka's ears that were visible to him perked up and fell as the sound died down… how cute…

Ritsuka walked inside and made a move to take the toy away from Soubi only to have Soubi hold it behind his back. So climbed on the bed so he was sitting right in front of Soubi and tried to grab it from over his shoulder and reach behind him. Only Soubi moved the toy behind Ritsuka's back just as he tried to get it.

"Souuuuubi!" Ritsuka whined annoyed at this cat a mouse game, but Soubi found Ritsuka's frustration adorable. Before Ritsuka could turn and attempt to grab it again, Soubi swung him around pinning him down on the bed.

"Sou—"

Soubi held the toy above Ritsuka's head and squeaked it again, and just that quick all Ritsuka's attention was diverted to that.

"So cute…" Soubi said softly. "I'll give you this toy if you let me kiss you…"

"Huh? Ritsuka doesn't understand…"

Soubi smiled. At this point you really don't need to… He leaned down kissing him.

Ritsuka instantly panicked. What was he doing! Trying to eat his tongue. No one had ever done this to him before, and Soubi's breath smelled strange. Ritsuka turned away. Not wanting to say no, because Soubi was human. But he also didn't—

*squeak*

Ritsuka looked up at the toy again, and Soubi chuckled. His attention was diverted so easily by this thing. Ritsuka tried to grab the toy that was resting on the pillow just above his head…just out of reach…

Only Soubi took hold of his wrist before he could grab it.

"You can have that if you let me kiss you," Soubi repeated. "Just…"

He leaned down softly kissing the young neko again allowing his tongue to slip into Ritsuka's mouth just between his teeth.

Ritsuka was expecting pain… Soubi was surely trying to eat his tongue! Whaa! He didn't want Soubi to eat his tongue! How was he supposed to taste things! Ritsuka was shifting uncomfortably already fearful of the bite that was surely coming…

When Ritsuka got like this though all Soubi had to do was squeeze the toy. He reached up squeezing it once and moved his hands back catching Ritsuka's wrist before he could grab it. Soubi took advantage of this distraction, as Ritsuka was doing everything within his power to try and see the toy above him as Soubi was holding his hands not allowing him to grab it. This left Ritsuka's neck open for attack, which he took gratefully.

Leaning down he started kissing the neko's sensitive neck, and Ritsuka gasped at the contact. "Soubi?"

What was Soubi doing! Ritsuka had never felt anything like this before…and it was making him really warm…this was uncomfortable… "Ritsuka doesn't—"

Though Soubi stopped that thought real quick when he darted back up to kiss his lips and Ritsuka was entirely confused. _What was Soubi doing_? He was getting so warm, and he was feeling…odd… This was strange…he had never felt like this…just what…

*squeak*

Ritsuka looked up at the noise. He wanted his toy back…really badly…why wouldn't Soubi just give it to him…

"Please give me my toy back," Ritsuka said looking back at Soubi.

"Ritsuka you are just too cute," he said kissing Ritsuka's forehead, before moving back to the Akuma's lips, and Soubi then…

Again, without planning, and certainly without thinking he leaned down and bit Ritsuka's ear. Even after he had smiled staring down at Ritsuka, he hadn't realized what he had done.

Ritsuka's face had instantly gone red, and his eyes had gotten really wide…

Soubi smiled, teasing him was kinda fun…it was just like playing with a pet…

As soon as that thought struck him he sat up…but Ritsuka wasn't supposed to be a pet…he was supposed to be a person…

He jumped off the bed and Ritsuka sat up staring at him…

Without so much as a word to him Soubi left heading into the living room he sat down on the sofa.

Oh god…he was falling for an Akuma…how? When?

This was insane…completely insane… If anyone found out about his feelings he would be branded a freak for sure. You just don't love Akuma's in that way…and you certainly don't have sexual fantasies about them. It would be like someone have a fantasy about their dog, it just didn't happen! Not unless you were really screwed up in the head!

Now, what was he thinking! Wasn't he doing all this to prove that Akuma's were the same as people? Going along with that logic wouldn't it be ok for him to like Ritsuka.

No… even if Ritsuka was human…there was still the age difference. Damn, he was an idiot more ways than one.

Then Soubi heard a noise coming from his bedroom…

*squeak* *squeak* *squeak* *squeak*

…Soubi couldn't help but laugh...

* * *

Kio and Soubi had left for the library for only an hour. When they returned however they found Ritsuka tied to a chair with Youji behind him saying things like "Just say it!", and Natsuo in front with a spray water bottle aimed at his face, and Ritsuka sat there thoroughly annoyed with his face, hair and the front of his shirt drenched.

"Note to self, we can't leave them alone," Soubi said throwing his coat and Kio's keys on the counter.

Kio looked pissed. "C'mon guys really!"

"You should be happy!" Natsuo exclaimed. "We're trying to help you teach him to be human."

"Not like that now untie him!" Kio spat.

Shrugging they did and Ritsuka jumped out of the chair running over to Soubi and grabbing his arm. Soubi didn't know why he had rushed straight to him but he could only assume Ritsuka maybe wanted help drying off…

"Come here," he said leading Ritsuka to his room he grabbed a towel and gave it to him putting it over his head attempting to dry his hair.

After a moment or two of that he let the towel rest on Ritsuka's shoulders and walked over to his window so as to have a cigarette. "Don't let those two bully you around so much. Stand up for yourself."

"…okay…"

"Kio's going to order pizza for dinner," Soubi said in a cheerful way so as to try and cheer him up.

"Ritsuka likes pizza!" he exclaimed smiling picking up the towel he attempted to start drying his hair some more managing to make his hair more messy than usual, and almost as though he realized he was screwing this matter up too he abandoned the towel on his head so it was crossing over one eye and stared up at Soubi hopelessly. His lips in a small pout…

Soubi laughed. "How do you manage that?" Soubi asked walking over to him and removing the towel from his head.

"What?"

"To do everything in the cutest way possible," Soubi explained.

"Ritsuka doesn't try to… But he's glad it makes his mate happy."

"…mate?" Soubi said. "What do you mean by that!"

"Soubi is…Ritsuka's mate."

"…" Soubi stared at him for a second. "Oh no Soubi is not!"

Ritsuka's ears perked up for a moment in interest then fell rather quickly. "No…then…why did Soubi bite Ritsuka's ear?"

"…"

"Soubi bit Ritsuka's ear…so he…he wanted to be Ritsuka's mate…"

"…No! No, no no no…no…no…" Soubi had started pacing the room. He had suddenly gotten very nervous. He could only remember a little of last night, and had honestly thought it might have been a dream.

"Soubi…didn't mean to bite Ritsuka's ear…" Ritsuka said sadly his ears falling.

"Yes, but no…it…doesn't mean the same…I mean…"

"What means the same for humans?" he asked.

"Giving them a ring," Soubi answered thoughtlessly running his fingers through his hair.

"…You could give me a ring…"

"No! No, you're…you're missing the point! I don't want to be your mate…it would be weird."

Ritsuka blinked, "Why?"

"Because you're an Akuma. I mean…I want you to have human rights but I wouldn't want to sleep with you."

"Ritsuka…Ritsuka is human enough to have the same rights…but not human enough to…" he stopped trying to think of the word humans had for what biting another Akuma's ear meant. "…to love?"

"Yes," Soubi said immediately. Then…what he said crept further into his head. "Wait a minute…no… No that's not what I meant…"

"Ritsuka thinks…he understands exactly what you meant…" he said handing Soubi's towel back to him before leaving with a clearly fake smile that fooled no one in the room…

* * *

**Yea! Another chapter up after forty billion years of waiting! *smiles***

**Hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you think.**


	10. BOOK 1: CH 10: The Vet

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA.**

**Humans and Demons live side by side, but they are not equal. Demons have animal ears, and tails. Humans do not, and Demons are as easy to buy as kitties and puppies from a pound. Wealthy families keep demons in their homes to do chores, but not everyone thinks that's right…Soubi is one of those people. When he finds a Demon alone on the street, he has two choices. Return him to his owner, or hide him from the world.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 10

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Soubi groaned as the knocking noise met his ears. It early… he turned looking at the clock. It was seven in the morning. He liked to sleep to at least noon on Saturdays.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

He got up walking over to the door. Looking through the peep hole he saw…her.

"Damn it," he cursed below his breath before opening the door. "Hello?"

"Hello Agatsuma Soubi. Do you remember me?"

"Can't say that I do," he lied. He knew exactly who she was.

She let out an exasperated sigh. "Yukimura Ayano, we met at the clothing store the other day… Do you remember now?"

"Vaguely," he said. "What do you need?"

"I'm here for an inspection of your research…" she said.

"Now?" Soubi said.

She reached in her jacket and pulled out what appeared to be a warrant. "Now," she repeated and literally pushed him aside to walk in.

"Hhmm…" she said upon first looking around Soubi's apartment. "This place isn't exactly spacious for three Akumas… Don't you think?"

"Ugh," Soubi said sighing. "Why exactly are you here?"

"I am here to make certain, that no harm is coming to your Akuma's in any way shape or form…"

"Tsk," Soubi rolled his eyes. "I told you already, my research doesn't involve hurting them. I'm just trying to prove they're human, like us. Maybe a different breed of human…or something like that… Still—"

"Where are they anyway?" she asked interrupting him.

"They're sleeping," Soubi explained.

"Where exactly?" she asked fixing her tie as though to try and seem more authoritative, a task which she was failing miserably.

"That room over there," Soubi said.

She crept over slowly opening the door to peek inside, and she saw the three Akuma's asleep on individual beds. Softly she closed the door without waking them, and she reached into her bag and pulled out a clip board and a pen.

With the sound of pen scratching she added, "You bought them human beds I see…"

"Of course I did."

"Because Akuma beds would go against your research…correct?" she asked.

Kio's bedroom door opened and he came out yawning, his hair slightly messed up. "What's goin' on?" he asked.

Before Soubi could say anything she pushed past him holding out her hand. "Yukimura Ayano," she said quickly. "I am one of the head directors of the NRAA. I am here to ensure the safety of the Akuma's during your…research."

"Oh, hi," he said sighing. "You want some coffee?"

"No," Soubi interrupted. "She doesn't want—"

"I would love some thank you," she said grinning and followed Kio to the kitchen.

* * *

After the morning coffee she went through every nook and cranny of their apartment searching for anything that could bring an Akuma harm. She pointed out wires that they could potentially chew on, and small pen caps that they could potentially swallow, and other various things…

It was all rather silly in Soubi's opinion.

"So," she said sitting down at last. "Are they up to date on all their shots?"

"…um…" Soubi began turning to Kio who shrugged.

She sighed. "Here is the form on the shots they are required… by my next inspection I demand to see proof that they have all their shots…"

"Please…look…that's…it's just…well…" Soubi began. "I'm trying to prove they're human ma'am…"

He added the ma'am to try and seem more polite than he was sounding. "To make them take their shots would go against my research."

"And to not give them their shots it goes against the law…" she snapped. "I shall come again in a few days… Have it done!"

With that she swept from their apartment and disappeared down the corridor. Soubi slammed the door shut turning to Kio. "Can you believe her!"

"She sounds nice to me," Kio said.

"She is not nice, she is evil and…rude…and…"

"Who is evil and rude?" Youji asked walking out of the room with Natsuo at his heels.

"No one…um…do you two know if you have your shots?" Soubi asked.

With that the two spun around went directly back into their rooms. A minute later they returned with vaccination forms for each of them. "You just…carry around your own forms!" he asked questionably.

"It's for nosy humans so they don't keep giving us the same shots over and over again…" Natsuo explained sitting down at the table as Kio began to make them breakfast.

"I bet I know someone who doesn't have their shots," Youji said smirking as Ritsuka emerged from his room wearing disheveled pajama's his hair messy, his squeaky in his left hand.

Soubi turned to him. "Ritsuka have you had your shots?"

"…"

"Ritsuka…" Soubi urged.

"Ritsuka doesn't know…" he admitted truthfully.

"Did you ever go to the vet and have someone stick a needle in your arm?"

Ritsuka looked terrified at the very idea. He looked down imagining one of the dreaded people in white coats coming at him with a sewing needle twice the size that he was. Youji sighed, "I'll take that as a no…"

"Alright then, Ritsuka get your breakfast I have to make some calls," Soubi said softly heading into the other room taking out his cell phone.

Ritsuka sat down and began to munch on the meal Kio made, a few minutes later Soubi returned wearing a hat and announced Ritsuka would be going to the clinic. Though oddly, he had not put two and two together until Youji started poking his arm with the butter knife saying, "Poke. Poke. Shot time."

"Shot! Ritsuka doesn't actually want one!" he exclaimed horrified.

"It's not so bad," Soubi said but the next second Ritsuka had dropped his fork and ran into the other room. "Ritsuka!" he called.

Ritsuka dove under his bed with his squeaky toy with the intent to hide. But there were only so many places Ritsuka could fit in his room so naturally it was the first place he checked. Soubi got down on his knees and glared under at him. "Ritsuka come out," he urged and Ritsuka shook his head violently.

"No Ritsuka won't!"

"You're acting like a baby," Soubi sighed. "C'mon, I'll be there with you the entire time."

"NO!" Ritsuka snapped.

"Ritsuka I am not playing here…now c'mon," he snapped reaching under he grabbed Ritsuka's ankle pulling him out from under the bed despites Ritsuka's many attempts to get away.

Getting him into the car was an ordeal in itself too. It actually took Soubi getting in the back seat and squeaking his squeaky toy until he finally was lured into the car, where Kio quickly shut the door. Soubi climbed into the front seat and put the seatbelt around Ritsuka, before putting his on. Had Ritsuka known how to unlock the door he would have been gone.

Soubi had to deal with his squeaky toy the whole ride there, which he squeezed nervously…

"Ritsuka its okay," Soubi said. "I would not let them hurt you. You know that right…"

Ritsuka did not say anything in response…

"Besides, I have a video camera hidden in my hat. It will be a good chance to gather some data for the project. Don't tell anyone I'm wearing it okay…"

"…"

When they pulled outside the Vet and Soubi opened the door Ritsuka tried immediately to make a break for it. Soubi grabbed his arm. "Ritsuka calm down, please."

"No!" Ritsuka gasped trying to pull his arm free.

"Excuse me."

Soubi looked up to find a nurse standing in front of him. Apparently she had seen the commotion from the window and was holding a leash and collar. There was no law that Akuma's had to wear collars and leashes, but rather it was an option of the owner. So with the help of the nurse they got the collar and leash hooked it onto him. Though it went against Soubi's ideals to do that (especially with what he was attempting to prove). Still he didn't want to be fighting him for the rest of the day. It was much easier than to drag Ritsuka into the Vet.

Soubi started filling out some paper work at the front desk. He had Ritsuka sit down in a chair after having attached the other end to one of the office pillars. Ritsuka sat there furiously. He hated leashes…

"Mommy there is one! An Akuma Mommy!" squealed a little girl. Soubi turned looking back. A little girl holding a woman's hand had run up to Ritsuka. "I want this one Mommy!"

"Now sweetie, I don't think that one is for sale but I'm sure you can pet him…" the woman said.

Soubi turned watching as the child climbed up on the chair turning to him. "Can I pet your ears?" she asked.

"Ugh…" Ritsuka blinked as the child's hand reached up stroking the soft fur on his feline ear.

"It's so soft Mommy," she said smiling. Her eyes wandered down to his tail and she grabbed ahold of it, and Ritsuka winced as the child pulled at it.

Soubi stared as the mother started to pet Ritsuka's head. "He really is so cute," she said she turned his head to the side looking into his eyes. "Look at this his eyes are purple…that's really rare. How cute!"

Soubi turned back to the forms and finished signing them, and then headed over to them. "This is Ritsuka," he said.

"Is he your Akumi?" the little girl asked.

"Yea," Soubi said.

The mother smiled turning to Soubi. "I came here to buy one of the Akuma's from the back room. Are they as expensive as dogs?"

"More," Soubi said knowing roughly how much the maintenance of one costs.

"Oh I see…" she said. "They're loyal at least right? And I mean…how hard is it to train them to do simple household tasks?"

"Ugh, not sure…I've only had Ritsuka a few days…"

"Oh, well thank you anyway. I'll go see about getting my Kimi one now… She has been begging me like crazy."

"Have a nice day then," Soubi said.

"You two," she said before grabbing her daughter's hand and leading her to the back.

Soubi sat down beside Ritsuka who was still clinging to his toy, looking slightly upset. Soubi took off his hat and turned it to face him making sure the camera had been on, which it had. "Good," he said to himself before placing it on his head.

A few minutes later they were called back and Ritsuka found himself shaking as he sat cross legged on the cold steel table. Soubi was taking his "secret hat video," and looking at things around the doctor's office.

"Soubi?" Ritsuka said softly, his ears lying flat against his head.

"Yea?"

"Can we go now? Don't you have enough video?"

"Shh," Soubi said instantly. "I told you not to mention that, and besides I'm required by law to give you your shots. I could be arrested if you don't get them."

"…" Ritsuka looked down at his feet still shaking a little…

"Ritsuka, even human's have to get shots. It's not that bad," Soubi assured him as he tried to make sure his hat cam got a good shot of the Akuma wellness instruction poster.

"He's going to hurt Ritsuka…" he said softly…fearfully…

"Ritsuka," Soubi sighed exasperatedly turning to him. "It's a pin prick, it's quick. It doesn't hurt that bad…"

"But…Soubi…"

The door opened, and a rather happy looking nurse walked in holding…

…the object of torture…

"Hello there sweetie," she said looking at Ritsuka happily.

The color instantly drained from Ritsuka's face and he jumped off the table rushing to the door only to have Soubi catch his leash last minute. "Soubi no! Let me go!"

"Aw, is he a little nervous?" she asked.

"Can't you tell?" Soubi asked as he struggled to hold Ritsuka still.

"I know," she said. "You're his owner right?"

"Ugh…yea… I um… I don't have ownership papers or anything, but it's been a few years since his last shot."

"Why don't you sit with him while he gets his shot? It might help to calm him down."

Ritsuka let out a whimper as Soubi finally managed to seat himself in a chair with Rituska on his lap. He pinned Ritsuka's right arm across his chest and held his left arm out.

"Did you adopt him as cub…well," she added still smiling as she adjusted the shot in her hands. "He's still a cub, but when he was younger I mean."

"Ugh, yeah," Soubi lied. He couldn't tell her he found Ritsuka and never attempted to search for its owner…well technically he had met the owners but still... That could be considered stealing…

"Please please please," Ritsuka whined fighting to free himself. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Soubi don't let her…"

"Ritsuka, I'm not doing this to punish you. It needs to be done, I can't," Soubi said trying to explain…

"Ritsuka sweet heart look at me," the woman said softly. "You're so cute Ritsuka. You are. You're absolutely precious…"

Ritsuka's ears perked up slightly at the praise, his face flushing. She was really pretty, and she patted his head softly with one hand and stuck him with the shot with the other. He winced instantly at the pain, but the beautiful woman's praise was enough to distract him from it rather quickly. "You were so good little Ritsuka, so well behaved! What a good boy you are…yes you are…"

Soubi let go of him glad it was finally done. Just like that Ritsuka was no longer fighting, but he seemed a lot more interested in the nurse now that the threat of pain was over.

"You get a band aid now Ritsuka. Do you want one with hearts or a cute blue one that glows in the dark?"

"Glow in the dark," Ritsuka said watching the lady pull one from her pocket and put it on his arm, his tail swishing. "There you are sweet heart."

"Thank you," Ritsuka said softly.

"Alright, now that that's done, how about we give you a little reward snack?" she said turning to Soubi she added. "Is that okay with you?"

"I don't care give him whatever you want," Soubi said shrugging.

"Oh good," she said going over to the cupboard she took out a tin and pulled out a long piece of…jerky. "Here you go."

Ritsuka's face lit up grabbing hold of it, and he sat on the floor beginning to gnaw away at it.

"Was that jerky?" Soubi asked.

"Sort of, it's a special chewy treat for Akuma's. They just love chewy treats," she said smiling.

"Oh," he added looking down at Ritsuka.

"I highly doubt you've had him for years if you at least don't know that much. Obviously you don't want to tell me how you got him, but I do feel it's my obligation to make sure he gets the best care possible. Here," she said reaching in her pocket she pulled out a pamphlet.

Your Pet Akuma and You!

"Oh lord," Soubi said sighing after reading the title.

"C'mon, it's interesting. You should at least read it through," she said softly.

"Oh, I will," Soubi added putting it in his pocket. "Ready to go Ritsuka?"

He was still contently chewing away. Soubi sighed, "We're leaving Ritsuka…"

He got up but continued to nibble as he was led back to the main waiting area where Soubi found the same woman and little girl from before, only the mother was holding an Akuma in her arms. He had brown hair and green eyes, with ears and a tail the same color as his hair; he was without a doubt the tiniest Akuma he had ever seen. Probably only a month old…

Suddenly there was a scream from a back room that sounded like a horrified woman. At that Soubi and Ritsuka had turned in the direction of the noise only to find an grown Akuma tearing down the hallway screaming in some weird language Soubi had never heard. The woman and her child from before looked horrified as the female Akuma was pinned to the ground screaming in a horrified way. She had the same colored ears and tail as the child though her eyes were brown…

"That thing has gone crazy," the woman spat. "Shouldn't dangerous Akuma's like that be euthanized?"

"I am sorry ma'am," the woman at the front desk said as she typed away on her computer. "Akuma mothers have rather strong attachments to their offspring; she will be euthanized this afternoon so there is no worry of her harming anyone. What is your new Akuma's name?"

The Akuma on the ground continued to struggle to get at her child, Ritsuka had clutched at Soubi's shirt pulling very close to him for what Soubi could only assume was protection. He watched as the doctors took out a needle jabbing it into her arm. She screamed when it went in her fangs bearing, and slowly she fell unconscious on the floor.

"I think we will name him Mochi," she said looking down at the baby Akuma in her arms.

Well… the paperwork seems in order and you will be billed for your new Akuma within the week. We do hope you enjoy him."

"We will thank you," she said grabbing her daughter's hand.

"Mommy can I hold him?" the little girl asked as they left the vet.

"In the car sweetie," her mother told her.

Soubi was shocked. All the Akuma had wanted was her baby back…

The doctors picked the woman up taking her to the back.

"Soubi," Ritsuka said looking up at him with a horrified expression. "Soubi…she…they're going to…"

Soubi sighed rushing up to the front desk. "Ma'am, that Akuma who was just taken back there… I would like to adopt her."

"Really, oh that's sweet," she said smiling. "Not many people adopt full grown Akumas. They always want the cubs. She was just shipped here from another country, so she doesn't speak Japanese, and you do realize female Akuma's are more expensive…"

"Ugh…I don't care," Soubi snapped.

"Alright that will be four thousand dollars," she said.

"…What!" Soubi gasped.

"Four thousand, the woman repeated. Trust me that's a bargain, if you were to get her from a dealer she would probably cost upwards of eight."

Soubi sighed… He really didn't have that kind of money…but…he supposed he could use the research money…

"Just bill me," Soubi said and the woman gave him the necessary paperwork. He filled it out and next thing he knew he had a full grown female Akuma to care for as well… While Soubi filled out the paper work the doctors laid her in the back seat of the car as she was still unconscious.

"Will you be naming your Akuma today?" the woman asked as it was the last thing on the list and he had left it blank.

"Ugh, well…" he turned to Ritsuka. "How about you name her."

Ritsuka blinked. He had never named someone before… She was pretty…so she needed a pretty name. Ritsuka thought for a few seconds and then answered, "Hitomi."

* * *

**So…yea! Now Hitomi is in the picture. Soubi is just starting his own home for homeless Akumas. Lol!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far, and please let me know what you think.**

**Extra thanks to Kenn-chan for reminding me about this story… XP**


	11. BOOK 1: CH 11: What Is Love?

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA.**

**Humans and Demons live side by side, but they are not equal. Demons have animal ears, and tails. Humans do not, and Demons are as easy to buy as kitties and puppies from a pound. Wealthy families keep demons in their homes to do chores, but not everyone thinks that's right…Soubi is one of those people. When he finds a Demon alone on the street, he has two choices. Return him to his owner, or hide him from the world.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 11

"Sou-chan! Just what were you thinking! We don't receive enough money from the research board to care for and feed another Akuma…let alone a full grown one!" Kio whined after Soubi had returned home with Hitomi and explained what occurred back at the vet.

Youji and Natsuo were fascinated by Hitomi. They kept poking her and looking her over and asking if she was hungry or thirsty. She was mostly ignoring them, often breaking out into fits of tears out of the blue from the loss of her young one. Ritsuka's ears would fall every time she began to whine and at many points he appeared to be about to cry as well. Though Youji and Natsuo… honestly, they didn't seem to care.

As Soubi and Kio sat at the kitchen table discussing how to fit in this latest Akuma to their research Soubi kept his eye on Hitomi. He didn't know what kind of Akuma she was…violent, aggressive, shy… She had begun to whimper once again but Youji and Natsuo (who had grown tired of her) were playing video games. Ritsuka however had climbed down from the sofa on all fours heading over to Hitomi. He leaned forward placing the arch of his nose against her next he whimpered softly with her… She blinked and began to run her fingers through Ritsuka's hair which he allowed curling up he placed his head on her lap.

Soubi stared…

"What are those two doing?" Kio asked setting down the finance paper he was reviewing and staring at Ritsuka and the new Akuma.

"I'm not sure…"

"He's showing her compassion…"

"What?" Kio asked.

"I read it in the pamphlet I got from the vet," Soubi said pulling it from his pocket he read aloud: "Akuma's are typically compassionate creatures as they love to nuzzle and curl up beside humans upon seeing them saddened. One should return the favor by paying extra attention to your Akuma when they may be experiencing a bad day or loss of their own…"

"I can't believe you actually read that," Kio laughed.

"For research purposes," Soubi explained. "It has stuff we should be trying to disprove anyway."

"Let me see that," Kio snapped ripping it from Soubi's hand he flipped through it. "Let's see… As your Akuma gets older it is natural from them to wish to explore themselves every now and then as humans do. Though as Akuma's do not feel such emotions as shame they may do this at inappropriate times and places so it is best to discourage such activities at a young age. Should this problem persist there are items that may be purchased at your local vet to discourage such behavior. If after the use of the items, if the problem still occurs, one can choose an extreme measure such as operations to end the problem entirely… Please do not choose this course of action if you are planning to breed your Akuma…"

By the time he had finished reading Kio was lost in a fit of laughter. "Man that's hilarious…"

Soubi on the other hand was watching the interactions of Hitomi and Ritsuka. It was so odd. They were completely acting like animals. He wondered how Natsuo and Youji managed to act human so effortlessly and yet Ritsuka struggled and Hitomi. She was sure to be a handful to convert to acting human.

Suddenly Hitomi began tearing up again and Ritsuka (his ears crestfallen) pushed his forehead into her neck, his tail wrapping around hers and a soft whimper escaped his lip. She quickly pulled him close cuddling him as if he was her son. Soubi couldn't help himself, he felt his face growing red at Ritsuka's adorableness and strong urge to hold him was threatening to command the movement of his arms and legs. Soubi had been thinking about the two of them being together more and more since the previous night when they had had the discussion of being mates. He had even had a dream as well as quite a few day dreams about them kissing…even touching. His mind was drifting back to those thoughts now… Thankfully, Kio snapped him back to reality.

"Isn't that funny?" he asked.

"Wha? Yeah…"

"Well let's see now. We might as well record this event. The reaction between those two is interesting so it might as well be documented," Kio said hurrying off to get his video camera.

Soubi got up heading over to the sofa they were sitting in front of. He took a seat glancing down as he watched Hitomi with her arms around Ritsuka slowly rocking him as she hummed a song. Ritsuka had his head on her shoulder staring up at her looking just as miserable as she was. Soubi glanced over at Natsuo and Youji as they started arguing over the video game. It was so strange. He supposed Akuma's were different like humans. While Ritsuka was compassionate over Hitomi's loss, Youji and Natsuo didn't seem to care too awfully much. It was another coincidence he could chalk up to being human. Then again, the more he thought about it. Dogs were the same, with different temperaments and such. That wouldn't work as proof after all.

Kio came back in the room happily with his video camera. "Alrights, let's see. Ah, oh sorry," Kio said as he accidently stepped on Youji's tail.

Youji turned picking it up he pulled it out of the range of being stepped on. "Ow, that hurt you know," he snapped angrily.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it," Kio glared. "Geez."

He sat in a seat across from them and turned the video camera on pointing it at Ritsuka. Ritsuka looked away from Hitomi for the first time staring (his ears perking up) with interest at Kio and his camera. Hitomi however did not seem happy. Suddenly she clung to Ritsuka screaming once again in an unknown language. Or maybe it was just a series of odd noises Soubi couldn't really tell but he jumped up immediately pulling Ritsuka from her grasp fearing she may go berserk and hurt him.

Her eyes flashed in Soubi's direction grabbing Ritsuka's wrist attempting to pull him back. "Let go of him!" Soubi shouted.

Suddenly she jumped forward swiping her hand and she left a few gash marks across his face. They weren't deep, but it was all the excuse Soubi needed he yanked Ritsuka away and pushed him towards the center of the room. He grabbed Hitomi's wrist dragging her to her feet before pushing her into a closet where he locked the door from the outside.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka snapped. "Stop it!"

"Like I thought, she's dangerous. We're not going to keep her. She's going back to the vet's tomorrow."

By this time Natsuo and Youji had entirely abandoned their game and were staring with interest at the scene.

"Hitomi is scared. That's all," Ritsuka explained. "She lost her cub, she was just holding me because she missed—"

"She freaked when she saw that camera," Soubi said walking into the kitchen he grabbed a washcloth and patted his cuts. "Who knows what else would set her off? I'm not going to risk this experiment getting botched because of one crazy Akuma, more importantly I'm not going to risk one of you three getting hurt. With that NRAA lady snooping around if she saw one of you three injured it would be over for the whole project."

"That's all you care about!" Ritsuka snapped. "Her life is bigger than your project! Ritsuka wants her to—."

"I'm doing this for you Ritsuka!" Soubi snapped. "Don't you want to be treated like a human? To have rights and go to school? To be able to get on a bus without an owner's permission or to do as you please? Or would you rather stay on the floor at the feet of humans doing tricks and accepting treats?"

"Ritsuka is an Akuma! Ritsuka wants to be what Ritsuka is!" he snapped, his eyes looking as though they were about to cry.

"Fine!" Soubi snapped. "I can't have thinking like that in this experiment. If the subjects believe that kind of nonsense then how can I expect to make other people believe? This place is officially off limits to Akumas! I will not have one living here. I believe that everyone in this place is human but everyone who believes they're and Akuma has to leave, now."

He stormed over to the door and swung it open where he turned around staring at Ritsuka and the other two Akumas. It was hurting his heart to say those things to Ritsuka. Though how else could he make Ritsuka understand? _Damn it Ritsuka, you're human. The sooner you understand this, the better._

Youji and Natsuo blinked up at him. "I'm human," Youji said.

"I'm human too," Natsuo agreed nodding.

Soubi looked back at Ritsuka who stood looking slightly horrified. "Ritsuka's sorry. Ritsuka is not human. But…"

Slowly Ritsuka fell to his knees staring at the ground. "He doesn't know how to get to Haruka-chan's house from here. Ritsuka doesn't even know where Yamashita-san's store is. If… if Ritsuka leaves without and owner or an Id. He will be picked up as a stray and sent to the place where they euthanize Akumas. Ritsuka… Ritsuka doesn't have anywhere to go to, and it is very clear to Ritsuka that you have no intention of keeping your promise and returning him to his home. It scares Ritsuka, but Ritsuka will go if... At least, for Ritsuka, please don't sent Hitomi back to be euthanized. That's what will happen if you make her go back. If you wish for Ritsuka to go, then he will. Just please, please keep Hitomi. If not for your experiment then keep her as a pet. She only needs someone to love her. That's all any Akuma really needs."

Soubi stood slightly shocked. Soubi stared at him wide-eyed. He had been wanting agreement not this.

"Please," Ritsuka said once again before climbing to his feet his eyes downcast. He didn't wish to look at Soubi right now. "Ritsuka will go now if you want."

He headed towards the door and was about to walk out it when Soubi suddenly grabbed his wrist, swinging him around he pinned Ritsuka's arms above his head against the wall, and used his foot to close the door rather loudly. Then Soubi leaned down taking Ritsuka's lips with his own.

_He's trying to eat my tongue again_; Ritsuka thought panicking slightly he immediately attempted to pull away though there was a span of time (that seemed like minutes) where Soubi was relentless in his attack. He wanted to kiss Ritsuka, to taste him fully. When he pulled back he said, "You idiot, I never wanted you to leave, and I never will. You're human Ritsuka, I don't know what I have to do to prove that to you. I will do so, even if it takes me the rest of my life to achieve it. Though, I may just have to make your body realize it first."

Still pinning him securely Soubi leaned down softly kissing and nipping at the most sensitive part of his neck. "Ah, Sou…bi. What are…"

Soubi felt a hand on his shoulder a few moments later, and he turned to find Kio staring at him looking worried. He had forgotten Kio was there. For a moment he had forgotten there were even other people in the world beside him and Ritsuka.

"What are you doing?" Kio asked.

Soubi glanced back at Ritsuka who was still being pinned by his own hands at the wrists. His eyes closed, tears clinging to the corner of his eyes. Soubi let go immediately and Ritsuka slid to the floor shaken.

"I'm trying to prove to him—"

"By what? Raping him? That's sick Soubi he's an Akuma," Kio said and stepped back at the expression Soubi gave him.

"What did I just say Kio. What are we trying to prove here? Even you're still thinking that way!" He snapped feeling even more upset.

"Okay, fine. Ritsuka is human. So tell me how doing this to him, a human, is going to prove a damn thing."

"Humans don't feel loving, intimate thoughts and feelings towards something that isn't their own species. We don't feel the same kind of love towards a lover that we would towards a dog or a cat. If Ritsuka can experience that maybe he'll realize that we're the same."

"So forcing yourself on him is supposed to make him love you?"

"Of course not, but I don't know what else to do. I love him."

Kio blinked at the last three words and even Ritsuka's eyes widened at that. Kio sighed folding his arms.

"Soubi I think you're just upset. Go for a walk, have a cigarette, and come back when you're thinking more clearly," Kio said in a commanding sort of tone. Soubi did not need to be told twice. He was feeling edgy and unbearably upset. He grabbed his coat walking out the door.

Kio sighed turning to Ritsuka. He knelt down to find Ritsuka was crying. "Ritsuka's so confused…" he said softly. More to himself than Kio. "He loves Ritsuka, but doesn't want to be Ritsuka's mate. He wants Ritsuka to be something he's not, but isn't that the opposite of what love is?"

Kio sat on the ground in front of him as Ritsuka pulled his legs in close and covered his human ears with his hands. "Yamashita-san loved Ritsuka. He didn't want Ritsuka to change. He knew Ritsuka was an Akuma and accepted him as that. I don't understand. What is love Kio?"

Kio reached up petting Ritsuka's head (like a dog). "Even humans have a hard time answering that Ritsuka…"

* * *

**It has been F.O.R.E.V.E.R! Sorry guys. Some horrible stuffs been going down in my family. I'm just now starting to get over it. Though on a happy note, I updated my Akuma story! As you can plainly see because…well, you're reading it. XD**

**It's short, I know, I suck. But It just felt like a good place to end the chapter. So... yea. Sorry guys.  
**

**I hope to update this more and other stories as well.**

**Thanks to all my readers new and old!**


	12. BOOK 1: CH 12: So Complicated

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA.**

**Humans and Demons live side by side, but they are not equal. Demons have animal ears, and tails. Humans do not, and Demons are as easy to buy as kitties and puppies from a pound. Wealthy families keep demons in their homes to do chores, but not everyone thinks that's right…Soubi is one of those people. When he finds a Demon alone on the street, he has two choices. Return him to his owner, or hide him from the world.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 12

Why had he said that? He didn't honestly feel that way did he?

No… well, sort of… kind of. Yes…

Ugh, it was so complicated; Soubi found himself thinking as he lit his cigarette standing on the street corner nearest to his residence. It was dark out, it got dark early these days. He wrapped his coat around himself to block out the cold. Was he wrong for wanting to do this? He truly believed Akuma's were humans. Maybe a different breed of humans. Like how dogs were dogs but you could have German Shepard's, Miniature Eskimos, Chihuahuas and such. He would leave scientists to figure that out after he proved what he had been thinking his whole life to the world.

That girl… That Yukimura Ayano. He remembered what she had told him when they first met, "Look, did you ever think of the consequences of your actions. I suggest you end this hopeless endeavor and join my cause. We are trying to create laws to keep Akuma's safe and happy. Proving they're people must only come after such laws are in place."

She seemed to believe they're humans too. Yet she wanted to protect them with rules and such. Such things could take years. He wanted Ritsuka to live free in his lifetime. He didn't want to wait. What would it matter if these safety laws weren't in place before he proved his belief? He wasn't exactly certain why such things would matter. If he could just prove to the world that Ritsuka and other Akuma's were human, then he could walk outside with Ritsuka. To go on a date with him, and no one would stare at them…

What was he thinking now… Even if Ritsuka was proven to be human he was still… there was still that age difference. Good Lord, why the hell was he even attracted to him?

He's adorable for one. Seeing his little ears drop when he's upset, and his eyes light up at the sound of his squeaky toy. How he blushed so innocently when they had kissed. How, since that night, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. God he just wanted to hold him. Keep him close and safe.

The bus pulled up and to doors opened. "You getting on?" the driver asked.

"…Yeah," Soubi said. He put out his cigarette and he climbed aboard sliding his bus pass. Most of the seats were empty. There was a light on the cieling of the bus acting like it was about to go out. He took a seat in the very back of the bus not exactly sure where he could go. Perhaps he would just ride it for an hour or two.

"Aw she's cute!" squealed a girl who was leaning over a nearby seat to stare at an Akuma seated there. The Akuma was lanky with pink hair and ears. A short tail, and Akuma bus pass on her collar. "What's your name little one?"

"This one's name is Yuiko," she said brightly.

The girl and her friend squealed at the name. "How cute! What are you doing on a bus all alone?"

"Yuiko bought groceries for her owners. Yuiko is a good Akuma, she does whatever she's told," she said cheerfully.

"How cute! Will you do a trick for us?"

Yuiko blinked a little nervously, "What sort of trick?"

The girls suddenly began to rummage quickly through their bag. One of them pulled out a cookie and broke it in half. "Tilt your head back," she said, and the Akuma did. The girl placed the cookie on her forehead.

"You can eat that so long as you don't touch it with your hands."

Immediately the Akuma stuck out her tongue trying (in vain) to reach the cookie and whined slightly when it wasn't working. The girls began laughing almost immediately. "Keep trying you'll get it."

"How cute!"

Soubi couldn't take it. He would have been horribly embarrassed if it had been him, and they were clearly doing this to laugh at her. Soubi got to his feet walking over he took the cookie from her forehead and held it in front of her. "As long as you don't touch it with your hands it's okay right?" he asked.

Smiling she started to eat it out of his hand. The girls were glaring at him.

"Don't tease her okay," Soubi snapped.

"I know you, you're that Akuma freak who is trying to make pets be humans," one of the girls snapped. "They had a picture of you on the news. You're an idiot and you're wasting your time. Akumas will never be humans because they're not. God gave us pets for a reason. We should love them as what they are."

Soubi sighed not wanting a lecture right now. His eyes widened slightly when he suddenly felt Yuikos tongue licking the crumbs from the palm of his hand. He pulled away immediately.

"I know," said the other girl. "Let's ask her."

She looked back over the seat at the Akuma who was licking her lips. "Akuma, do you want to be human and have to go to school and work instead of staying home and being loved all day?"

She blinked looking from Soubi to the girls obviously trying to seek the appropriate answer from their expressions.

"Uh, Yuiko… Yuiko is an Akuma. She likes being an Akuma. Yuiko likes to dress pretty, and to be petted softly. Yuiko likes sunlight and being outside and curling up in front of the heater when it's cold. Yuiko likes making her owner feel happy…"

"See!" said one of the girls smirking up at Soubi as the bus came to a stop. It appeared to be the girl's stop and giggling, they got off here. Soubi sat down across from the Akuma.

"I have a question Yuiko. Do you mind answering it for me?"

"No," she said smiling.

"Do you ever wish you were human?"

"…" Yuiko blinked looking down at her grocery bag. "Sometimes… Sometimes Yuiko can't go to restaurants with the family because not all restaurants allow Akumas. Yuiko can't go to school with her owner so she has to wait at home. Sometimes Yuiko wants to go to school too and to go to the mall with Yamato-san. Yuiko wants also to sleep in Yamato-san's bed at night where it's warm but, now that Yamato-san is older she says it's too babyish to sleep in the same bed as your Akuma. If Yuiko was human, then maybe she could sleep in her bed again…"

She turned to Soubi smiling. "Yuiko is also happy being an Akuma. Though perhaps some days, it might be fun to pretend…"

Soubi stared at her a moment before responding. "Do you think your life would be better if you were human?"

"Yuiko can't imagine another life besides Yuiko's," she said smiling. "You ask funny questions mister. But this one has to get off here. Sumimasen…"

With that she hurried off the bus. Soubi watched her in her frilly dress and glossy black heeled shoes as she hurried away egger to get home. He honestly wasn't sure if this was a good idea anymore… Though that girl deserved to go to school, to sleep in a bed, to eat in a restaurant without being kicked out, and to get on a bus without that Akuma bus pass she wore around her neck. What life would she have when she grew up? Most Akumas were put to sleep shortly after reaching adulthood because most families wanted cubs. She would not be allowed to live on her own. Akumas had to live with owners or in a pound, and no one would sell a house to an Akuma. Not that they would have the money to get one anyway as Akumas didn't typically have jobs. The few who did however did not get paid.

No, he wanted a world where she, Natsuo, Youji, and Ritsuka wouldn't have to rely on humans to survive. They wouldn't be put down after reaching their twenties because their owners were bored with them and wanted a cub instead. It was heartbreaking to think about it. In the long run, this would be a good thing. He was certain of it. Ritsuka would live a long life and die an old man. That's what he wanted. But most of all, he wanted to see him become that man. To watch him grow old and experience all of life with him.

There he goes again. He cursed under his breath. He really had to stop thinking these sorts of thoughts about him. His focus should be solely on proving their humanity. Anything else could be determined afterwards. All he had to do was get through the Board Meeting that would be held in…

"A week?" Soubi gasped after Kio told him this upon his return. "We only have one week to finish our experiments! Who decided this? It's not enough time!"

"Well, apparently Yukimura Ayano requested the date be moved up saying if the proof is there we should already have it, and it's not like finding a cure to a disease it is just finding facts so we should be able to do it in that amount of time. Also, it's apparently going to be a televised event. Not in the room itself but the reports will be waiting outside for the verdict that will be chosen by the Judge. I just got off the phone with her."

"That bitch!" Soubi snapped he suddenly started pacing. "She's trying to make it so we're unprepared and unable to prove anything. We'll have to show her. We're going to have to work really hard this next week. Every day is an experiment day and…"

He stopped having looked up to find Ritsuka sitting on the sofa looking up at him. His ears flat against his head.

"I uh, I took Hitomi to my mother's house," Kio said. "I thought that was a better idea than… what you two had…"

"Oh," Soubi said without looking away from Ritsuka. "Good okay."

Kio clearly sensing he was becoming a third wheel suddenly produced the fakest yawn anyone had ever heard and grabbed his coat. "Well it's late. I'm going to stay home so Hitomi doesn't get lonely. I'll be back at six in the morning so we can get a fresh start. Night."

With that he walked out and closed the door. Ritsuka turned away looking forward. Soubi walked around and sat beside him. "Where are Youji and Natsuo?"

"They went to bed some time ago…" Ritsuka explained.

"Ah…"

For some reason Soubi felt very nervous. Similar to how he had felt when he went on his very first date. It had been with a girl named Yori. But he didn't remember much else about her.

"Listen, Ritsuka. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that earlier. I…" he turned noticing very clearly a hicky he had left on his neck. _Shit_, he hadn't meant to do that. "Sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Do you love Ritsuka?" Ritsuka asked interrupting him suddenly.

"About that… you see. I want you believe your human so much that I guess my plan for trying to do so got mixed up with some strange emotions I've been feeling and I lost my mind for a moment. I just want to focus on the meeting that is now going to be in one week. Ugh," he sighed at the thought that it was so close.

"Ritsuka doesn't understand exactly what you said," Ritsuka explained fidgeting uncomfortably. He wished he was smarter.

"I… I care a lot about you and I…"

"Why do you try to eat Ritsuka's tongue?" he interrupted again.

Soubi blinked, completely at a loss. "What?" he asked laughing slightly.

"You keep trying to eat Ritsuka's tongue. Ritsuka wants to know why. It's mine and Ritsuka needs it…"

Soubi couldn't help it. He began laughing quite hard. Ritsuka looked quite upset at this, his ears falling and his eyes narrowing in an upset manner. "Why are you laughing at Ritsuka?"

He didn't like being laughed at, or having his ears and tail tugged and pulled at. There were lots of things that made him upset, but for some reason Soubi's laughing at him hurt him a little bit more than when others would do so.

"I'm sorry…" he apologized after seeing his face drop. "Ritsuka. I wasn't trying to eat your tongue. I was kissing you."

"Then, why did your tongue go inside of Ritsuka's mouth?" he asked looking down nervously.

"It's…" he couldn't believe he was having to explain this. "It's a different way of kissing. It's pleasurable. Something people do when they want to feel good while making the other feel good as well."

"…" Ritsuka thought about it. "It's to feel good? Ritsuka doesn't remember it feeling good, Ritsuka just remembers feeling scared."

"Well, someday if we…if you ever do that with someone again don't think about it as them trying to bite your tongue and you'll find it feels very nice," Soubi explained.

"…Will… will you show Ritsuka?" Ritsuka asked softly. Slightly scared of being rejected.

Soubi blinked. More excited then he should have been. Immediately he made himself calm down. "Okay, I will, but just this once after tonight we can't ever do this again alright."

"…" Ritsuka looked down. "Why?"

"Because it's… Things will get too complicated otherwise."

"Fine, tonight will be the only night then…" Ritsuka said.

"Come here," Soubi said grabbing his arms he slowly pulled him closer so Ritsuka was on his lap facing him, his tail wrapping around Soubi's leg just above his knee. "Now don't be scared this time. I'm not going to bite you I promise."

"Okay…" Ritsuka nodded swallowing nervously. He wasn't sure how this was supposed to feel good exactly but… He liked feeling good. Didn't everyone?

Soubi placed his hand on the back of Ritsuka's neck pulling him closer he kissed him softly on the lips at first before slipping his tongue in and quickening his pace. Ritsuka felt his face grow warm and his eyes closed thinking only of the sensation he was feeling.

He was warm and getting warmer. His stomach seemed to be doing summersaults and he noticed a small moan escape him now and then. This actually felt really nice. He wanted to cuddle Soubi. He wanted something… He wasn't sure how to ask or honestly even what to ask. He had such a strange feeling down below, and he found himself unconsciously pushing closer to Soubi. How could he ask him? What did he even want to ask?

He hadn't felt comfortable around Soubi enough to completely let himself be close to him. Though now he did. His mind was racing. He wanted to ask Soubi to help him make this intense feeling stop. So he did what Akuma's do when they want something from their owners…

Ritsuka pulled from the kiss and licked Soubi's cheek. He tasted nice. Kind of salty but still nice. His tongue kept lapping out to caress the side of his face. "Ritsuka what are you doing?"

"Uh…" Ritsuka blinked blushing. "Ritsuka… Ritsuka wants…"

"Ritsuka, this way of kissing is very animal-like. It's what we're trying to stop. You can't do that again okay," Soubi explain sternly and Ritsuka climbed off of him. Feeling upset, and his growing urge was not helping his mood any. He sat on the floor by the sofa pulling his legs up he buried his face in his arms atop them. His tail curled around his ankle.

"Ritsuka I'm sorry, but this really needs to go off well. We only have a week. Please do you best and just help me for now okay. When this is over, I'll take you wherever you want to go. I promise. If you want to go home to that little girl then I'll take you. If you want to go somewhere else, I'll take you there as well. Okay?"

Ritsuka looked up slowly. His large amethyst eyes blinking a few tears in his eyes, "What if… What if Ritsuka wants to stay here?"

"…"

Soubi stared at him. Was he really saying this?

"I would be ecstatic if you stayed here," he explained patting his head. Then realizing he was treating him like a dog again pulled his hand away. Ritsuka felt slightly disappointed at the loss of contact.

"C'mon let's go to bed. Give me your hand I'll help you up," Soubi said.

Ritsuka looked away. He couldn't stand up right now! Soubi blinked suddenly catching on to Ritsuka's problem. "Oh," he said smiling. "You can go to the bathroom and take care of that…"

"…" Ritsuka's eyebrows narrowed. "How?"

Soubi blinked. "What?"

"How does Ritsuka make it…"

Soubi couldn't believe this. Had no one really explained that to him? Soubi scratched his head nervously. "Uh, you mean that's never happened to you before?"

"Uh… Yes, it has. Usually, if Ritsuka waits it goes away on its own… but… it feels so strong this time… Sou… Soubi make it stop…" Ritsuka said shifting uncomfortably.

"…" What was he supposed to do? Explain this to him? He supposed he could give him a cold shower. Though how would that help him for the next time? Sighing he grabbed Ritsuka's wrist pulling him to his feet pulling him to the bathroom where he closed and locked the door from the inside.

"Alright, I'm going to take care of this for you. Though the next time it happens you have to do this on your own alright," Soubi explained. The bathroom was white with clear shower curtains. Ritsuka had had baths in that before. Either Soubi or Kio would bath him. Ritsuka was thinking about that now. Was he about to get a bath?

"Do what?" he asked.

Soubi sat on the floor his back against the now locked door, "Sit down with your back to me.

He did so wondering what Soubi was going to do. He felt his heart pound fast as Soubi's breath met the back of his head. "This is what you need to do okay," Soubi explained reaching under the waistband of his pants and underwear suddenly grabbing him and Ritsuka's body shuddered suddenly.

"Soubi?"

Soubi didn't say anything more. But wrapped the one free arm he had around Ritsuka's chest and continued to stroke and touch him. Ritsuka wiggled uncomfortably. This feeling was getting stronger. That's not what he wanted. He wanted it to go away. Because Soubi was human he couldn't tell him to stop either but part of him didn't want him to. It did feel wonderful almost like being drunk. Yes he had been drunk once before. When he was much younger Ritsuka had found a bottle of liquor. He had seen how his owner would open these bottles. It took him some time but he had figured it out, and had drank almost the entire bottle. By the next day he had been so sick. Luckily because he had the kind owner he had he was well taken care of through it.

This feeling was similar, but much more intense. It was almost overwhelming. "Please…" Ritsuka managed to gasp between his whimpers and whining. He reached up grabbing a fist full of Soubi's long hair. "Please…"

Rituska pulled his face down licking his chin a few time. Tears in his eyes, he was shaking. Soubi couldn't take it. If he stayed here much longer he might do something he would regret. So he hurried pumping him harder and making Ritsuka gasp. His fingernails were digging into his arm and he whimpered pushing into him and breathing hard. "Nyah! Ah.."

Then Soubi felt Ritsuka release into his hand Soubi pulled his hand out. Part of him wanted to taste it, but thinking it would give Ritsuka the wrong idea he grabbed a towel from the towel rack and wiped his hand clean as Ritsuka leaned against him gasping and feeling really tired. That had felt… Incredible.

"Sou," Ritsuka said turning to him. Soubi got to his feet.

"Here," he said handing him the towel. Wipe yourself off and get to sleep we have a busy day tomorrow."

With that he hurried from the bathroom. Forgetting for a second that he had locked the door, and it took his fiddling with that handle a few times to realize this. When he finally got the door to work he hurried out. He had something he had to take care of now and he left a confused Ritsuka sitting on the floor of the bathroom.

Ritsuka, despite being confused and a bit upset found a reason to smile. He knew now. Ritsuka was quite sure that he really really liked Soubi.

* * *

**Yea a longer update. Not super long, but not short either. Thanks for your sympathies guys. Also, thanks for liking and reading this story. I hope you enjoy the future updates as well.**


End file.
